A Road of My Own
by Iridescent Snowfall
Summary: She finally felt awake, a fire long put to rest flared to life as she met those gray eyes of her brother's. He had a feral smirk on his lips, the same one she wore. Proud eyes watched her as she rose from the ground, he wasn't gentle, he wasn't soft, and she loved him for that. [OC-Insert as Hibari's sister] (Undergone major rewrite)
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

* * *

Rated T: For paranoia

Disclaimer: I have in no way shape or form have claim over any part of the Katekyo Hitman Reborn! franchise

* * *

[ Prologue]

* * *

Gazing into the newborn blue eyes of her daughter- her first born daughter, Yue could not help the swell of emotion. Her little girl was beautiful, pale skin, bright eyes, the perfect blend of both her's and Ryouta's features. As those eyes bunk sleepily, a strong surge of protectiveness flooded her and there went her plans to visit her homeland. Maybe, in another decade, or two she would go back, they'd understand.

As she shifted her hold, her baby sent her a petulant glare. Startled laughter shot out of her and again the babe shot her a kitten's glare. So young yet already so fierce, she wondered how far the similarities would run. Maybe they shouldn't name her Junko after all.

 _Obedient Child._

Yeah, no. Definitively not. What were they thinking?

Yue winced as the babe let out a cry as the door slid open with a loud crash. Something told her the little one in her arms would've made the same unamused face as her brother in her birdie's arms if she could. Winter gray eyes came in and out of view as her little black bear couldn't quite keep himself awake, eyes drooping but stubbornly holding onto his yellow dinosaur plush.

Yue sent her thanks to Kami-sama, they really had blessed her with the cutest children. Her lips quirked into a smile, if this was their way of atoning for all those years ago, she could forgive them. At least in theory.

Her little bear yawned, and she felt her heart melt again. "Kuma, say hi to your little sister." The couple bought the siblings close to one another, slowly, winter gray lowered to focus on the pale pink swath in Yue's arms. Previously closed eyes fluttered open, unfocused blue tracking the air above them in a dazed manner. Gray met blue, and Yue could almost hear Kuma's brain stuttering.

A moment passed and the littlest one gurgled, squirming slightly in her arms. She could almost see her little one reaching up her arms to her brother. Gray eyes narrowed and immediately Yue clutched her babe to cheat and straightened up from her bed. It wasn't a moment too soon as vivid orange passed through the air and a weak thud was heard to her right.

She let out a huff in bemusement, she would have to replace Kuma's gumming spikes. Her hand carded through her babe's ink black locks as Yue lost herself in her thoughts. What were the chances that little ones being born on the same day just a year apart? Hopefully, she wouldn't inherit too much from her clan. It was a fruitless cause, their bloodline ran strong.

Sana, the head caretaker, as lovely as the women was, was getting too comfortable in her job. Adding another little Hibari to the household would really keep on her toes. For Sana's sake, she hoped this little one wouldn't like the taste of human flesh as much as her brother.

* * *

A hiccuping laugh left his wife, and Ryouta was sorely concerned for her. He could feel his brows scrunch up as his wife doubled over in laughter. Ryouta fixed his hold on Kyoya absentmindedly and stared at his wife transfixed. Was he missing something or did his wife dearly needed sleep?

"C-call Ge-Ge," she wheezed out in between her bursts of laughter. Amused but still very much concerned he slid out the prototype of one of the whatsit from his pocket and hit 9 to connect with his brother-in-law.

Fang didn't bother with pleasantries, "How is she! Is she alright! Why didn't you call earlier!" Ryouta shook his head lightly and didn't bother to answer just handing the phone off to Yue's outstretched hand.

"Gege!"

"Meimei!" The siblings broke off into too rapid Mandarin for him to keep up with, so he refocused his attention to the grumpy toddler in his arms. The tiny mass grumbled and gummed on the remaining spikes on his plush.

It would be best to set him back into the nursery before his sleep schedule was messed up too bad. Just as he was about to leave the room Feng's voice rebounded off the walls and he halted in his steps turning his head around to the see his Yue cast in an eerie blue.

"Ryou," she purred. "Where are you going?"

"It's time for Kuma to sleep."

"So you were going to leave without even naming your daughter?" He heard the all too familiar click of a tongue and what was surely curses of their native tongue before Feng continued on in Japanese. "I don't understand why you didn't marry Genshi meimei."

"I've told you before-"

"Quiet." Two pairs of eyes turned to the bundle in Ryouta's arms and the voice on the other side fell quiet, "Let. Me. Sleep." Ryouta stifled his laugh, but Yue cooed. The little bear kick out in frustration, and his grip loosened momentarily but that was all Kyoya needed. The toddler quickly detangled himself from his blankets before he reached the floor.

"Noisy, herbivores," he growled a squeaky voice. The toddler snarled as he heard another coo and stormed out of the room. His exit finalized with a slam of the door and the sound of breaking wood.

* * *

Adoring eyes lingered at the door, and reflexive movements shushed the little one crying in Yue's arms. "He's so cute."

Ryouta didn't comment but looked over the splintered door frame with a cautious eye. There went the last of the handcrafted doors from Aunt-Fijorki. He mentally made a note to get a new screen built, he did not have the time for this. He had papers to finish in the morning and a certain toddler had an uncanny knack to track down and destroy the stacks. "That was handcrafted by my aunt you know."

Before Yue could apologize Fang pipped up from the other end, "He reminds me of you." And there went his night of rest as the siblings set them off into another much too loud, much too long, barrage of insults.

Ryouta let out a sigh and simply pocketed the discarded teething ring. He would just make a few cups extra strong cup of coffee tomorrow, and get Kusakabe to help out.

He was going to need it.

"-No."

"I didn't even say anything this time."

"No.

"Then what about-"

"No."

"Fang. I'm giving you the honor of naming our daughter, and this is what you're doing with it? In what world do you live in! A Ming will never just be dainty or graceful."

"Excuse me, bright moon. Let me introduce myself, I'm light breeze-"

"What happened to Junko?" Ryouta commented. Yue made a sound of distress.

"Have you even looked in her eyes? It's worse than looking your mother in the eye."

Ryouya blinked startled but bent down to look his daughter in the eye. The sleeping babe as if sensing she was needed flickered open her eyes. There was nothing- and there it was. He made an agreeing sound. Junko was a bad idea, a good one if they wanted to lure everyone towards a death trap.

"It can't be that bad," Fang said through the phone. Yue rolled her eyes, and with A few clicks of the phone a photo was taken and sent. A curse erupted on the other end and Yue admonished Fang for his language. "You're going to have your hands full with those two," his voice croaking with ill-disguised mirth.

Yue clicked her tongue, neither agreeing or disagreeing, "Name?"

"Suyin."

She stilled for a second musing over the name. "Su-yin," she repeated sounding out the syllables carefully. "I like it."

Ryouta agreed with a quiet hum, a warm feeling settling in his chest at that.

 _Suyin_

 _What did the name unadorned sound even imply?_

* * *

Written on 12/26/17

Updated: 1/28/18- grammar/spelling/word choice

Rewritten: 3/25/18- Parts omitted & edited: Original prologue deleted

Update #2: 5/26/18- word choice/ missing pieces

Update #3: 7/28/18- Something?


	2. Chapter 1

Rated T: For paranoia

Disclaimer: I have in no way shape or form have claim over any part of the Katekyo Hitman Reborn! franchise

Ages: Kyoya, Ryohei, Katio (5), Suyin, Kyoko & Co. (4) Natsume (10)

* * *

[Chapter 1]

* * *

Fon trips over the moment he steps foot into the Hibari properties. No, he does not trip himself, he was tripped by another. He catches a glimpse of the blue sky before familiar gray takes over. Ming clan gray, it's been awhile since he'd last seen those eyes in something other than a mirror.

"Are you Uncle Feng?" A young child asks from above him, long lashes blink owlishly as Fon's brain fought to catch up. Doe-eyed, winter gray, with a sharp upturn, a softly sloped nose, and a slightly larger bottom lip, all key characteristics of his clan. Fon nodded his answer as the child waited with characteristic impatience. The only missing thing was a sense of property. Instead of the usual changshan or even a yukata, the child wore a fox onesie complete with a hood and large ears.

They nodded, a small smile appearing on their face before biting out a greeting and flashed out of his vision. Baffled he takes his time standing up, idly noticing his missing bags. He scans the area to see where they fell as he gathers his wit. They weren't far maybe three or four feet away, they were just being pillaged by two foxes. One dug through the bag and tossed things out in every direction, the other standing by to catch and organize them into neat piles.

Fon rubs his eyes tiredly and stared mystified at the scene in front of him. Did someone spike his drink with mist flames? He'd heard several accounts of this happening at some of the wilder parties, but it made no sense. His flames would've burned them out his system anyway.

The one digging through the bag merely spared him a glance before quickly dismissing him after they had noticed him, while the other waved and dismissed him just as fast.

 _No shame._

 _No shame._

Were these were his sister's children? They matched the pictures she'd sent, almost perfectly- if one discounted the animal suits. In all his years, he hadn't thought his sister would have children like this, but the more he thought the more it made sense. She never really liked the compound. He hadn't realized it was to this extent. If she had been allowed would she have acted like the same?

He was knocked out of his thoughts when a familiar voice called out his name, **his name** _, Fang, not Fon._ He turned to look at the approaching figure and was struck by an overlapping memory. In reality muted yellow approached and warm arms picked him up and clutched his too small body to their chest. In his mind, he twirled a short girl in a sunny qipao.

"Meimei," he said greeting his little sister he hadn't seen in years, tilting his head back to take in the new lines and wrinkles that formed while he was gone. Though her body had aged her antics were the same. "How are you and where is that crane of yours?"

"Work," she tapped his nose teasingly, "there's no need to pull the older brother card right now. He's away for the week anyway." She spun them around, taking large strides in the direction he knew the main house was. "Let's talk over tea," she paused for a second and called for her children over her shoulder, ignoring the chaos around them. "Kuma! Risu!" B _ear, Squirrel, her naming skills really haven't gotten any better._

The sound of rapid riffing stopped straight away, Yue turned them around to face the children, both of which had their hands inside his bag. They met their mother's eyes and quirked their heads. _What?_

He could almost hear Yue raise her brow as her eyes flickered over the mess, _What do you think?_ One child refolded the clothes while the other put them back into the suitcase. Fon sent an amused gaze to his sister she smirked impishly. _What can you do?_

A pair of zippers told them the two had finished packing his bags. Without much fuss, Yue held out a hand to them and the bag straps were placed there. "Thank you, now did you greet your Uncle?"

One of the children scowled and started walking back to the house without another word but the other's arm shot backward and latched on to the arm before they could. "Kyo-nii didn't but I did," chimed the child with a bright smile.

"Good girl Risu," Yue said approvingly and rummaged through her jacket's pocket for something.

The moment Yue looked away fox number two, Kyoya _,_ swung his leg backward in an attempt to hook his sister's leg but she was already running away. The boy let out an audible growl, sounding much too adorable and gave chase.

Yue looked up a moment after and let out a soft huff, "They'll join us later, she offered him a pastel blue candy, and after his refusal popped it into her mouth. The scent of peppermint wafted through the air.

It was comforting, the smell reminding him of the nights in her tea shop.

* * *

Twin pairs of winter gray glare at one another, the air stiff and crackling with withheld anger. Both sides are focused, but not on each other. One clutches a lion push close to their chest, the other reaches for it. The smaller drops to the floor and rolls out of the way as the other launches forward.

It's too late, the other is a distance away, already back on their feet. The two glare at each other stuck at a standstill.

They stand in silence until the eldest breaks it with a single word, "Mine."

The smaller fox scowls and mockingly holds up the lion. "Give me," she shakes the plush above a pile of dirt threateningly, "-dwagon." The lisp is prominent but does nothing to diffuse the tension.

The eldest growls and lunges at the younger, but with light feet the other leaps away. The elder gashes his teeth in frustration and the lion is held in the air again. _Mocking him,_ he surges forward again, and the cycle continues on.

The youngest runs straight into the tree after watching her brother tumbling into a rose bush, letting out shrieking laughter as his "threatening" face is turned into one of indignant rage. The pair freezes, as the air is forcefully changed, the playfulness of the autumn leaves are frozen over with frost as lean figure turns on them with a venomous glare.

The youngest is yanked into the air silent in her terror and the eldest stopped in place with a glare, he freezes still trapped in the rose bush. "Explain," demands the preteen- gangly and thin.

The pair looked away from the pointed stare, identical scowls crossing over their faces. The elder Hibari lets out a hmph as he not-so-subtlety climbed out of the bush, notably shifting his weight to his left leg, the other taking the split second to move the plush out of the newcomer's sight.

The preteen tisks in annoyance, "I leave for three days, and this," he directs his free arm into the air waving at the sheer amount of property damage, "happens."

Ink-stands take on a silver gleam as they catch the sun's attention as the boy shakes his head in disappointment. The tree next to them, his favorite tree- a gift, had more than a few new marrs, while the roses he had grown himself had been uprooted and destroyed. Neither child offers up an explanation.

"Answer or I will take away sparring time," Suyin sticks her tongue out at Kyouya. "All of the sweets," Suyin twitches, "the tea," Suyin's face sours while Kyoya looks distinctively murderous. "and you will only eat what I provide." The pair blanch, but still no one moves.

"Natsume," an airy voice sounds, "don't be too hard on the children." Yue pops her head out from behind a screen to look at the children and preteen, completely unsurprised at the scene.

"You wouldn't want to be in charge of the chaos that comes with them being denied, do you?"

The boy lets go of Suyin and lets her drop to the ground. He releases a drawn breath as he turns around to face his aunt, "Of course not Aunt Yue."

She hums softly in response. "Kuma, Risu. What is the problem," she asks with blinding smile.

"Lion."

"Dwagon," says each child respectively, sulking at their den mother's interference.

Yue takes a second to connect the dots, the missing dragon being the last piece of the puzzle. "Kyoya," her son stiffens but meets her eyes directly with a hint of challenge, proving her theory to be true. "Where did you put the dragon?" He holds his tongue, but his eyes burn a hole through her head.

She ignores his kitten glare and instead lowers her voice to a soft croon as she moves to kneels down in front of him so they're eye to eye with one other. "Kuma, you can't have both." He balls his hand into a fist, stance growing more defensive the longer she kneels. "Come on little bear, I'll make your favorite if you tell me," she coaxes softly. "Hmmm, how does that sound? Your favorite for just a small favor, come on Kuma."

She waits a little longer before trying again, threading a calming hand into his hair, but he breaks before she speaks, and leans into her touch to whisper in her ear. Yue lets out a huff of amusement. Of course, it would be in there.

"Use your words next time, okay little one?" Without waiting for an answer she ruffles his hair and pushes him in the direction of their bed quarters, "Come join us after you've retrieved it." He leaves without another word, footsteps echoing even as he's out of sight.

"I hope he learns to share one day," Natsume comments dryly. Suyin now perched on Natsume's shoulders hums in agreement.

Yue lets the barest hints of a smile show before turning around, "It'll happen eventually. Now, come on, your Uncle has been waiting long enough." She leads the way towards the living room, Natsume following with a duffle bag slung on his back.

They go through a few long halls decorated sparsely with flowers and scrolls before coming to another screen door. Like the gentleman his mother had been training him to be all his life, Natsume opens the door for his aunt.

Yue rolls her eyes at his actions but relents. "Manners over logic," she mutters as she passes. "I'm back Gege," she announces to the reclining baby sitting on top of the pile of cushions. A small white monkey jumps off of his hand and out of the room as they enter.

"Welcome back," he takes a moment to scan over the others, confused over the lion cub in Suyin's hands. It was one of the gifts he had yet to give out, they must've taken it out while digging through his bag. His eyes linger over Natsume, "How has your mother been?"

Yue subtly pushed down on Natsume's shoulders forcing him into the seat directly across Fang. He obeys without much protest and takes a sip of the offed tea on the table before answering, "She's well thank you for asking."

There's a lapse of silence as Fang waits anxiously for more but the boy says nothing more. "That's nice," he continues awkwardly. "How have your studies been?"

The boy picks up the cup and takes his time in admiring the blue glazed cup, "Good, I'm on break now."

Fang bites his tongue at the obvious, "Do you have any plans?"

"Relax, wander." He doesn't elaborate.

"Is there anywhere you want to go?"

There's another long pause, as if the boy is actually pondering the question, but the chirping of birds interrupts their conversation. "I'm sorry I have to take this." Natsume slips his cell phone out from his pocket and up to his ear before leaving the room, an excited gleam to those previously dull eyes.

Fang turns to Yue, doubt lingering in his eyes. _Am I doing something wrong?_

Her eyes flicker up from the embroidery she's working on, "Wait, things like this take time, he'll come around eventually."

"It's been four years."

"It's been fourteen for him," Fang's falters. Yue reaches out a hand and threads it through his hair comfortingly.

Their attention shifts to the door as it slides open. Suyin stills as she catches sight of her brother, the lion drops to her lap as the ruby red dragon comes into view. "Mine?" She says, tilting her head to the side. Fang resists the urge to take a picture, but Yue casually pulls one out of her pocket to snap one before hiding it in her pocket. The kids give no indication of noticing what had happened.

Kyoya bears his teeth but holds up the dragon for Suyin's eyes to see. She brightens and reaches out her hands to her brother while making grabbing motions, "Give me!"

He stares her down, eyes going from the lion cub in her hands to her face. Catching on, Suyin holds out the lion cub out to him and before they can even blink, the lion cub is replaced by the dragon.

Laughter fills the air, as the children flee to separate corners of the room, "Precious aren't they."

"Indeed," Fang says with a bittersweet smile.

* * *

No matter what he does Fang can not seem to corner Natsume for more than a minute or a two. The same ringtone interrupts them each time. He leaves two days later in the early morning without so much as a goodbye to him. As distressed as he is, Fang doesn't have time to think much less solve his personal problems, the siblings keep him occupied despite there officially being two other minders.

Without so much of a familiar authoritative force the two wreak havoc upon the Hibari lands. He can't help but think Yue should've forgone tradition and waited to give them training at a later age. Four was much too early of an age. It was outdated practice- maybe she should've waited until they were seven to train them, he thinks as a branch falls. Fang ignores the voice reminding him of his past. He, at least at that age had the decency to leave the wildlife alone.

When Yue returned from work Fang brings it up with Yue. She says nothing but her eyes sparkle. Fang feels a chill rush down his spine. That night he wakes up screaming bloody murder. The subjects of his dreams greet him at breakfast. They sit in his niece's and nephew's laps innocently. He feels his stomach flutter uncomfortably. When he meets Yue's eyes there's a knowing glint. She offers him a platter of food with a winning smile. He takes it and settles deeper into his seat. It wasn't his place to speak, **they are her children.**

He becomes their favorite playmate, being almost the same size as them and a challenge. He spends the rest of his visitation- no longer much of a vacation- being chased down by the two hellions. It's exhausting in a different way, he falls asleep soundly each night.

His vacation is cut short as an emergency call is directed to his personal line, he can't help but miss them. Anything to do with the Triads is tedious and unrewarding when compared to his family. He wonders if he had the right to say his bones croaked in his old age, but he decided he didn't- not in this form.

* * *

 **[Author's Note:]**

Hi! I'm back, sorry for such a long wait but thank you to all who kept checking in! I've been going through some hard times, mostly involving a lot of family drama and now financial difficulties, on top of school and maintaining my mental health- after leaving a stressful academic program (two years). I am now searching for a part-time job and that along with school means **less time for writing.**

So the story will not always be from an outsider's perspective and **will start to be in Suyin's P.O.V after this chapter-** the next chapter will directly branch off from where this one dropped off, everything else is just a bit of backstory and foreshadowing. With **a chapter from another(s)'s P.O.V popping up once in a while.** In all honesty, the characters took over the story, which I'm not mad about. The posting schedule will be irregular but since I'm on the brake I'm hoping to write up a few chapters in advance to get some semblance of a schedule worked out.

I'm **sticking close to** canon **events until the Kyoyoku Arc** after then we'll see where the characters lead. Yue and Fon/Feng seems to have quite the grip on me, their backstories wanted to take over the chapter instead. It'll take awhile for things to pick up but for now, the characters will be exploring their bonds with each other, exploring their world, and building memories/skills. **A bit of a ripple** affects **and filling in the holes** I guess.

Well, that's it for now, Happy Holidays!

Written on **12/26/17**

 **Update #1: 1/28/18- grammar/spelling/word choice**

 **Update #2: 7/9/18- minor changes, general flow/word choice**


	3. Chapter 2

**[Chapter 2]**

* * *

Fang comes back a few days before Kyoya starts his first school year, bearing with him more gifts for the Western holiday his sister had become obsessed with while he was gone and presents for their missed birthdays. Kyoya is the one to "greet" him first this time.

The boy takes a single glance at him and nods as he lifts the bags from his as he walks by. He disappears before Fang can say anything.

Yue appears down the path looking uncharacteristically haggard. Her loose hair tied up in a bun, day dress wrinkled, all accented by a tired smile. Though tired, her smile is nonetheless less welcoming. "GeGe!" She runs and scoops him up and twirls, "How are you and have you seen the kids?"

He points out the direction he saw Kyoya go in and indulges in her polite chatter for a bit as they chase after her wayward son. One of the servants flags them down to inform the pair that Kyoya had been spotted near the main building. Yue lets out a few curses and turns on her heel to sprint back towards the main house.

"Why exactly are we chasing down your cub?"

She opens her mouth but before she could explain a yawn slips out, anything she might've spouted to deny the fact null. She lets out an irritated screech as inken strands come into view only to disappear into a grove of trees.

Fon grows increasingly worried as he notices the scent of roasted coffee beans, a normally welcoming smell as they were the of the same brand and make of Reborn's but not when it overrides his little sister's scent of lavender and sweets. Yue didn't even like coffee.

"Meimei?"

"Kyoya has just been really cranky lately," she says sharply.

Fang raises his brow. When wasn't he?

Sensing his question she elaborates, "He doesn't want to go to school. It's too full of herbivores." In a rare display of anger, Fang can hear her teeth clash as she snarls. "I should've never given them that book." _What book?_ "Suyin has also started her mine phase, and Kyoya is apart of that. They're used to sticking together but now we can't even get them to sleep in separate rooms." Her anger is punctured by the harshness of her strides.

"Where's Ryouta? Isn't he trying to help?"

Her nails dig into his pants, "He's busy with work." She rubs his leg in apology and quietly stews inside her mind. They give up after an hour of searching and decide to wait it out in the kitchen.

* * *

Yue places him down on the counter and she grabs a horde of ingredients to start baking. The chefs would bring them dinner but she would calm herself and get a head start on the work for tomorrow. She kneads the dough roughly as Fang sits on the counter and watches, Lichi makes her way out from his shirt and ambles onto his head. A small smile appeared on Yue's face, "Hi, darling," she cooed scratching her underneath her chin, washing her hands before returning to kneading, slightly calmer.

Eventually Yue calmes enough to brew a fresh pot of tea and bring out a tray of snacks. They passed the time by idly munching and working on their respective trades. Yue baked, while Fang stretched out and replied to some urgent messages on his phone. He would have to leave ASAP, something was happening in the Triads and he needed to be near just in case. He would be there in three days, he would leave right after seeing Kyoya off at his first day of school.

Just as he fired off his last text the front entrance opened in walked Ryouta with the kids in arm, "Found them."

Yue leaped over the counter and launched herself at her family. "Thank goodness!" The kids squirmed uncomfortably, and Ryouta lets them down once Yue had her fill. Their hands were grasped into firm hands before they could escape.

"Where did you find them and why are you home so early? I thought you were supposed to be there for a week."

"They were in the herbal garden by the spring, and the case was wrapped up quicker than expected. The culprit turned himself in just as I got to Tokyo."

Yue laughed, "How silly." Ryouta looks up from Yue's form to meet Fon's gaze. He gives him a strained smile before bombarding his stressed wife with affection.

* * *

Fang dreamt of having children once upon a time, but this was a new level of difficulty. Ryota tried to pry Suyin from her brother's leg, only to be bitten. "He's not going!" It seemed like she picked up hissing while he was gone.

Kyoya crossed his arms and shifted slightly in the direction of his sister in silent agreement. Yue leaned on the entrance gate, too tired to offer any help to them. The men struggled to get Suyin to release her hold on Kyoya, and by the time Fang remembered about pressure points, they were almost late.

Yue now composed clicked her tongue and the kids straightened up and turned towards her. She turned and left through the open gates, her golden cheongsam flowing after her. The kids followed, springing after her while exchanging excited glances.

The men followed, appearing as Yue slipped a bright yellow cap onto Kyoya's head, and a treat into his hand. Suyin stood by, her hand in her mother's and for once foregoing a onesie for a black cat-eared headband.

The men stared dumbfounded, as Yue's eyes called them idiots. She turned her back to them and edged her children into a light jog towards the local primary school. They caught the end of the entrance speech where the kids were exchanging final farewells with their families to start a new chapter in their lives.

Twin pairs of winter gray eyes turned to their mother accusingly. It was noisy. There was screaming and crying. Yue pats them each on the head without another word, relating to them on a deeper level but if she did it, they had to as well. She pushes her eldest towards the crowd, "It's only for a few hours, then we can spar." Though their eyes glinted with excitement, there was no small amount of disgust thrown at the growing crowd of children.

Kyoya waits until the last moment to trail after his cluster, giving his sister an awkward squeeze of the hand as they seperated. Suyin tries to follow her brother, but Yue places a firm hand on her shoulder. Reluctantly, Suyin obeys and lets him out of her sight, twitching with unease.

A blond nearly white-haired man and long-haired brunette with an equally long-haired child walk over to the Hibari family. The woman calls out a cheery greeting, "Yue-chan! Ryouta-san!"

The pair responds politely, "Sasagawa-chan." and acknowledges the woman's spouse with a nod that he returns.

"How many times have I've told you to call me by my first name!" A soft smirk appears on Yue's face as the Sasagawa huffs and starts berating Yue. Midway through the attack, the woman stops to introduce her daughter, disentangling her skirt from her daughter's hands, and bringing her to the front ,"This is Kyoko." The child offers up the ravenette a shy smile before ducking behind her mother's skirt latching on.

"Cute," Yue smiles and bends down to offer the child a pink candy.

Large caramel eyes look up to their mother's for permission, and with an encouraging nod, the child takes the candy from her hand before hiding again. The girl unwraps it carefully and lets out a happy squeal as the two converse. She sports an endearing smile complete with dimples as she peaks her head out from behind her mother hoping for more.

Yue coos, and pulls out a blue candy before freezing realizing her mistake. "Ah," she mouths silently, returning the candy to her pocket and pulling out another pink candy to give the child.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I'm just missing something."

The woman makes a sound of interest, "Oh?"

"My daughter."

Warm eyes widen in surprise, while Ryota snaps to attention and pulls a cell phone from his pocket. With a few clicks, he has his daughter's location narrowed down, "She's still on the property." Yue nods her head and carries on the conversation having caught the flash of Fang's glaringly bright changshan slip away.

The Sasagawa couple exchange concerned looks but lets it slide, trusting the police chief and his wife on their parenting skills. After a while and a handful of candy, the raven-haired beauty stretches and makes a decision, "Let's continue this conversation elsewhere." Without any farther warning, she leads them away from the primary school and towards a cafe down the street.

As they enter a bell chiming and calling the attention of the workers. They brighten and wave happily as the group sits down at a table across from the doorway on an elevated ledge just above the ordering station.

The workers push each other out of the way to greet them, a petite teen sneaking behind the squabbling group to get their orders. They watch as the teen greets Yue with cheekily crin as the boy-not yet a man sets the menu on the table with a loud smack. The group squawk in disbelief and let out loud complaints before going back to their duties as a jade teapot is filled with jasmine tea and set down by the boy.

The Sasagawas titter in surprise at the cafe's familiarity with the Lady Hibari. They joyfully order, a bit confused at the Hibari's lack of verbal ordering. Ten minutes solve that answer as Hibari's receiving their own food items. A few steamed buns, a breaded pastry, and oddly enough a green apple.

In the thick of the meal, the sound of rushing waves sound from an unknown source and Yue takes out her phone, "Hello?" She listens to the other side with vague interest. "Thank you, I'll be there when I can." She hangs up right after and rolls her eyes, "They found Suyin, and Kyoya bit someone."

The white-haired Sasagawa opens his mouth to speak but before he could his phone rings. He looks at the caller ID and sighs, picking it up with a bit of resignation, "Hello?" The other side says a few words, the rapid pace grating on the other's ears. "We'll be there in a bit." He hangs up and the group looks towards him for information, "I found who he bit."

"Not exactly what I meant but I called it!" The brunette woman slaps her hands down on the table and holds out a hand towards her husband, who begrudgingly hands her a few bills.

"After the food?"

"After the food," they pick up their respective food items and continue on chatting amiably.

* * *

Word **Guide:**

(Mandarin)

Gege = Older brother

Meimei= Little sister

 **Chapter Written: 2/3/18**

 **Revised: 2/4/18**

 **Revised #2: 7/9/18**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Rated T: For paranoia

Disclaimer: I have in no way shape or form have claim over any part of the Katekyo Hitman Reborn! franchise

Ages: Kyoya, Ryohei, Katio (5), Suyin, Kyoko & Co. (4)

* * *

[Chapter 3]

My eyes flickered upwards towards Mommy, she wasn't watching her, too busy talking to the pretty lady with brown hair. I bit my lip looking at the building Kyo-nii disappeared to. She wouldn't mind if I went with Kyo-nii right?

I fiddled with my headband. Mommy did say that we should always keep an eye each other. I nodded, decision made and pulled on the sleeves on my kimono top nervously, waiting until the pressure on my shoulder was completely relaxed. It took longer than it should've, but the girl behind the lady's skirt distracted her.

I lifted a hand in thanks and with one last look at Mommy, I dashed off to the building Kyo-nii disappeared to. When I got to the door I stopped and stared, wondering how I would get in. I stared blankly at the doorknob, it was taller than me.

The shiny knob of false gold mocked me. I scowled, why couldn't the doors be like the ones at home? All you had to do was slide them open. I stood for a bit longer hoping that someone would come and open the door but no one did. I stomped my foot in frustration. How did they expect people to get in!

I spun on my heel intent on getting help from Mommy, but an open window caught my attention- I could climb inside! I cheered and skipped over to the window, it was still taller than me but there was a ledge I could grab! I smiled and climbed inside, wasn't there supposed to be a screen or something?

That thought was forgotten as I came face to face with a long hallway, there were more doors! How was I supposed to find Kyo-nii! I grumbled to myself, but looked for the classroom he said he would be in. He would be in class 1-A, the one with the- yellow star- there it was!

I rushed over to the door and jumped, the doorknob was still too tall. I glared at it. Maybe if I stared at it long enough it would open.

"Suyin?"

"Hai?" I answered unthinkingly, eyes widening as I realized I wasn't supposed to be here. Uh-oh, I turned around to see my uncle, _Safe?_ "Hi Shūshu!"

His braid swung as he shook his head, smiling indulgently, "What are you doing?"

I rocked on my heels and tucked my hands behind my back, "I'm visiting Kyo-nii! Can you help me with the door?" He looked like he wasn't going to help so I turned around and studied the door again. Maybe I could find something to stand on?

"Shouldn't you go back to your family? I'm sure they're worried."

I rocked back and forth on my feet, trying to think of an excuse, "You're here aren't you?" I paused and tilted my head, back "You are family, right?" _I wasn't technically in the wrong then._ He took too long to answer so I turned back to the door, "I'm going to see Kyo-nii, Mommy shouldn't worry. She said that Kyo-nii and I should always be together if we're not with her."

An idea struck me as Shūshu said something, I ignored him and untied the purple ribbon in my hair and swung it up on the door catching the middle of it on the door, I switched the ends in my hands for the other and pulled tight. The doorknob moved!

Yes! Uh, what way did the door open again? Lefty loosey, righty tighty? So right? I turned the doorknob to the right, it opened! I jumped in excitement and wrapped the ribbon around my wrist and went through the door. It might come in handy later.

Where was Kyo-nii? There! My eyes immediately found him, he was sitting at a circle table with two others. I ignored them and dashed up to him, "Kyo-nii! Kyo-nii! You left me alone!" Annoyed gray eyes turned towards me softening the slightest bit.

"Risu," He cocked his head the slightest bit, _Why are you here?_

"I wanted to check on you!"

He nodded and caught the eye of the kid to his left, he flicked his eyes up and towards another seat, _move._ When the boy didn't move Kyo-nii huffed and shoved the kid out of his chair, he looked towards me, _sit._

The brunet boy was on the ground crying. The sight of him made my heart waver. I shook my head, it wasn't Kyo-nii's fault though, he asked him to move nicely. Still. Hearing him cry- Kyo-nii grabbed my wrist and helped me into the seat unconcerned about the other. _He didn't listen, it's his fault._ I patted his hand, _I know._

I flinched as a loud sound assaulted my ears, "That was mean!" The white-haired boy across the table yelled, face turning red. He got up with a screech of his chair and marched his way to our side of the table- getting in Kyo-nii''s face and yelling, "You should apologize!"

Too close, please move.

Kyo-nii just stared at him unamused, _Why? It wasn't my fault. He should've moved._ The white-haired boy grew increasingly loud, and Kyo-nii's eye twitched.

 _Uh oh._ "Uhm, Stranger-kun? Could you back away from Kyo-nii?"

Raging sea-gray eyes snapped in my direction, "Why can't _Kyo-nii_ answer for himself."

Irritation rushed through me, "He. Already. Did." _Hn,_ came Kyo-nii's confirming grunt.

"No, he didn't!"

"Yes, he did!" _Hn._

"No, he-" Kyo-nii smacked the side of my head, _quiet._ I kicked his leg underneath the table reflexively, _I'm trying to help!_ I kicked him again when his face stayed cold, _You're making it worse!_

He rolled his eyes at me and smacked my head, _I'm not doing anything._ That was the problem! The white-haired kid stared at us mouth agape, "You shouldn't treat your little sister like that!" Kyo-nii simply raised an eyebrow and repeated the action harder to prove a point. _She's okay._ I glared at him and kicked him again.

S _ee?_

Hey don't use me to prove a point!

"Stop it!" The boy yelled and ripped Kyo-nii's arm away from him. Kyo-nii's eyes glinted with interest, _physical touch, did he want to spar?_ I sighed, it was too early for this and looked towards my right, the boy was still crying. I glanced back, the boys were too caught up in their- whatever to care- the two were getting increasingly physical and from the twitching of Kyo-nii's hands I could tell he was itching for his tonfas. It was a good thing Tou-san took them this morning.

I palmed the handful of sweets in my pockets, candy made everything better right? Decision made, I got out of my seat and knelt next to the boy, "Hi," I said softly. He was still crying, what did Mommy do to stop me from crying again? "Hey," I cooed getting closer, "everything's going to be alright." "Hey," I reached out a hand to his hair but he whimpered and backed away.

Ah! What do I do? What do I do? How do you stop someone from crying! Can you please stop? I'm really uncomfortable, please? I panicked and did the first thing I could think of. I smacked him in the face like Kyo-nii did when I didn't stop sobbing.

Teary eyes stared up me, it worked! "Hi," I said. He didn't respond to it so I waved my hand in front of his face and he flinched. Guilt flooded through me again, was he scared? What did I do now? Mommy always said to be gentle with small animals- could people be small animals? "I'm sorry," I said not sure if this was the right response and moved out of his personal space.

Mommy's words came to mind, _when you meet a new animal, always let it get used to you. Once it looks calm approach it. If it starts to panic, get as small as you can and wait, don't look at them. Don't raise your voice. Don't approach them. If they don't respond wait a bit more or reach out to them. After they're curious and come up to you then you can pet them. Be gentle, and back away if they get scared again._

His hand moved to wipe at his nose, eww, and kept blinking, not answering at all. Weird, what did I do next? Right- candy. I took some out from my pocket, "This will make it all better." He didn't reach out to take it so I took a few of the candies into one hand, and took his hand with the other while making eye contact with him. He didn't pull away so I put the candy in his hand and cupped them with his fingers. "Sorry," I muttered and smiled sheepishly, letting his hand go and backing out of his space. Scared animals need space, comfort, and food to feel better.

He kept staring at me without saying anything. I twitched uncomfortably and returned to my seat- where was Kyo-nii? Why did I do that? At least he wasn't crying anymore. I whipped my head around scanned the room for Kyo-nii, there was a mob of children but no Kyo-nii. Mommy was going to be mad at me! I burst out crying.

The boy from before returned to life and quickly stood up, shoving one of the candies at me, "Don't cry! Don't cry!" I wailed, and he ripped open the package and shoved the candy in my mouth. I spit it out automatically, wrong flavor! And no one but Mommy got to tell me what to do, and Mommy wasn't here!

This caught the attention of one of the teachers, "Mitsuri-kun, why is she crying?"

"I don't know!"

The teacher sighed, "That's okay Mitsuri-kun, shes probably just homesick. Sit down, where are your group mates?" Not really expecting an answer from the boy, the teacher picked me up and rubbed my back. "There, there, Koneko-chan, You'll see your parents soon, there are only a few more hours left."

"I want Kyo-nii." There was a bit of shuffling as the teacher carried me across the room. The teacher asked one of her coworkers, "Is there someone by the name Kyo- in our class?" They got a negative but by then my crying wailing had stopped and all I was doing was sniffling.

She handed me a few tissues, "Are you okay now Koneko-chan?" I nodded tiredly. "Will you be okay on your own?" I nodded again, she carried me back to the table. "Be a good girl and stay here, okay?"

With a nod from me she put me down, she turned to Mitsuri-kun and with a stern voice said "Play nice," before leaving.

The boy and I stared awkwardly at each other. I moved to the farthest seat away from him and looked away from him wondering if Kyo-nii would come back or if I would have to find him. . . . . where did he go? He didn't leave me alone, did he? He couldn't have-

The boy tapped his fingers on the table for a bit before introducing himself. "Hi, I'm Mitsuri Kaito."

I looked up startled, "Hi, I'm Hibari Suyin," I flashed him a tentive smile before turning around to face the window. Okay, there was nothing destroyed outside so he was still here. There were only about 8 more rooms, and-

"Do you want to play with me?"

I shook my head, "No."

There was a moment of silence, "Please?" I shut him down just as fast as before. There was an audible exhale of air as the boy sought for more words, "I'm sorry about before?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll do anything you want me to," he whined in desperation.

I tilted my head in thought, "Okay-"

"Okay!" He repeated happily.

I narrowed my eyes after being cut off, "-if you help me find Kyo-nii." After taking a quick scan of the room to make sure Kyo-nii wasn't in there I stood up. I would have to find him myself.

"What?" He asked, not exactly liking the idea.

"Friends help each other out, help me find my nii-san." I stated plainly, walking towards the unguarded entrance, making note of the positioning of the windows for future use.

Katio's chair made a screech as he got up, "I don't think we're supposed to leave the room." He followed me out of the room anyway, I made him open the door.

We stood there for a bit before following the sound of crashing wood came from a room down the hall. Following the familiar sound, we came face to face with a door left partially open, I edged it open, looking around the room in amazement.

Wao, there was so much destruction, Natsume-nii would be proud so proud of us!

In the middle of it, all was Kyo-nii and the white-haired boy, Mitsuri-kun attempted to pull me away from the chaos but I twisted my arm in the opposite direction and got him to let go of me and ran straight to Kyo-nii to drag him into a hug. _I found you!_ A symphony of clashing bells sounded as an X-xylophone toppled over. Did I do that? Whoops.

He stilled but accepted my hug, pushing me away after a second. The white-haired boy stared at us in confusion one hand soothing the other's bloodied knuckles. Were they training? Here?

"Kyo-nii, you can train here?" He looked down and nodded dully. I smiled, it looked like our schedules wouldn't have to change after all!

I looked down where I felt something poke my back during the hug, in Kyo-nii's hands were his tonfas. "You're not supposed to have those," I chided.

A shrill voice interrupted whatever Kyo-nii was going to say next, "What happened!"

We all looked towards the front of the room, and with an annoyed twitch, I turned around to see one of the teachers and glared.

It was rude to interrupt others when they were having a conversation.

* * *

I swung my feet around as we waited for our parents to come, Kyo-nii was muttering under his breath and was ripping apart another stress ball. The teachers were screeching at the man behind the desk. It was amusing, their faces were red like uh-Ryohei's? did earlier. Ryohei- the boy with the white hair, sat across the room and glared at us as a nurse wrapped his hand in bandages, covering up Kyo-nii's bite mark.

Mitsuri was stuck in between us all, looking up at us with baleful doe eyes.

Cute.

The door opened up and let in a loudly chattering group, I brightened up as I recognized a few of the voices.

"Mommy!" I jumped out of my seat and hugged her leg, her hand came to rest on my head.

"Suyin," _Uh-Oh._ She used my name, I squirmed but this time she didn't lax her grip one bit, instead tightening so I couldn't move.

"Thank you for coming so promptly-" I zoned out and pinched her wrist wanting to sit down, she pushed down my hands and directed me towards an empty seat without even looking down. I happily complied.

I sat next to Mitsuri and poked him to escape from the boredom. Why were they taking so long! He looked at me nervously, whispering a stop it and glancing at the adults. I poked him again, this time he slapped down my hand, glancing at the adults again. I poked him again finding his reactions funny.

I tuned back in after hearing the Hibari name, "-your twins have been very disruptive and causing problems for the staff-"

Twins? There were twins? I looked around the room and found none, I shrugged and continued poking Mitsuri.

* * *

Kyo-nii destroyed the dollhouse when he found out he had to go back the next day. Day two wasn't too bad in my opinion. I discovered the boy with the white-hair whose name I couldn't remember had really pretty eyes. Like really pretty eyes, I got to spend the whole day looking at them! They were like the gray bits of sea glass we had in our koi-pond! I didn't mean to, but he kept watching at us.

Kyo-nii didn't like it, I didn't mind. I got to find a color pencil that matched his eyes! Kyo-nii snapped the pencil when I found it. It was too bad, it was a really pretty color. I put the shards in my bag and made a note to ask mommy to buy it later.

At snack time the glaring stopped as I passed around the chocolate bear bread, and squirrel apple slices Mommy and I made. The boys liked them a lot! Kyo-nii hoarded the bears though, I only got to nibble on a ear and I made them!

Mitsuri let me have some of his dango though, and Sasa-gawa? reluctantly shared his fruit snacks. Kyo-nii didn't accept any of them, ignoring everyone as he drew. They didn't seem to mind, the memories from yesterday still fresh in their minds. It didn't matter much when we played cops and robbers and won!

The scary lady yelled at us though. We didn't do anything wrong? We were just playing by the rules. They changed the rules the next time we played. We couldn't tackle, trip, or hit others.

Biting was added after an incident. They added a ban on bribery after that round. Playtime was canceled entirely when we tried taking ransom.

I squirmed in Kyo-nii's grip. It wasn't fair! Stop using me as a shield! His glare sharp like a blade didn't deter the growing crowd though, they were cooing and reaching out grubby hands at our blankets!

Mine! I held my worn down blanket behind my back and hissed at anyone who came close. Urgh, I was already uncomfortable with the **crowding** **herd** of germs, and feeling the pinpricks of too many curious eyes made me want my bo staff if only to bop them on the head and get them to **back off.**

Their eyes felt slimy, following us everywhere. There was nowhere in the room where they wouldn't follow. Not underneath the tables, or on the counters, or in the cabinets! We couldn't even go outside! Which was stupid because we were just outside!

I want to go home! There was nowhere to go to be alone! Angry tears leaked out of my eyes and I rubbed them away with the back of my hand. Stupid, stupid, little gremlins! I stomped my feet in frustration. We eventually settled down in the cubby next to the door with our blankets and moved the tables around us to barricade ourselves. Still. The eyes followed, even after adding the blanket shields- made from the classroom blankets.

Mitsuri-kun crawled his way into our nest and curled up in the corner away from prying eyes. Kyo-nii almost shoved him out, but I stopped him. Small animals need to be protected- until they can handle themselves.

Saka-gawa-kun? Found his way into our nest next, rubbing his eyes tiredly and attempting to join our blanket horde. Kyo-nii woke up and jumped on him for waking him up. I didn't bother getting up, too tired to care. Nothing much would happen anyways.

Mr. and Mrs. Sa-sa-ga-wa were nice. They came to pick up Ryohei after naptime. His little sister- the tiny one with the golden eyes tagged along. She was cute all starry-eyed and bright, I patted her fluffy locks, they were as soft as they looked! Her eyes sparkled as I handed her a pink candy for being so sweet.

I didn't like her.

I checked my pockets after suddenly feeling off. I was somehow lighter? There was nothing in there! I knew that wasn't possible, I couldn't even find my candy and I always had candy on me- at least the wrappers, and I couldn't find any of my sparkly hair clips! Mommy just bought them!

Someone took them from me, and the only one who was close enough was her! I growled in frustration- Ryohei, the male Sasagawa didn't believe me! I stopped speaking to him. Hmph. If he didn't believe me then he wasn't worth talking too!

I huffed and stopped paying him any attention. See if I cared!

A week later he came back with my hair clips and a slice of cake as an apology. It took twice as long before I forgave him. I wasn't upset, but the cake was good. Like really good. I gave Mommy a piece and even she couldn't recreate it and she had a store filled with sugary sweets!

Mommy, made sure to give me a bag with her best sweets to give to him- and a note for his mother, asking for the recipe. The note got to Sasagawa-san but the candy never got to Ryohei-kun.

The moment the bag landed in Ryohei-kun's hands, his little sister came from nowhere and snatched the bag! When we stood in confusion she came back and dropped the note that was in the bag into my hand!

I really didn't like that girl.

* * *

This time I was in trouble instead of Kyo-nii! Someone pulled off my cat-ears, so I bit them. Hmph, not my fault! They should've never gotten into my personal space and they were taking something of mine!

Otou-san was mad, but I shrugged letting the words flow out of my ears at his words. It wasn't my fault. I didn't care much, and Mommy and Shushu approved. Mommy couldn't help but laugh after we left the office and when she called Uncle Feng, they laughed even more. Apparently, Mommy had done the same when someone pulled her hair. Uncle Fang destroyed the whole school building when someone else did the same.

It happened to Kyo-nii next, he kicked them across the room when they pulled on his braid, the teachers interrupted before it got any worse. He wasn't allowed to come to school for a week. We stayed home played tag, it was a bit too quiet without the others though.

Which was weird, I never thought that I would somehow get attached to the small animal and loud mouth. Still. A week without them wasn't the same. It was too quiet?

The week went by slowly, but it was fun. Mommy took a few days off and set up a few new obstacle courses and taught us new drills before she went to work that we got to perfect later. They gave us a lot of vacations. Everytime we came back people kept trying to take my kitty-ears and ribbons. Did they not understand the concepts of personal space and property? I bit them each time but it seemed like it wasn't enough to make them stay away.

It was frustrating! Did they not understand I did not want to be touched! I started flinging them across the room after a while. They didn't mess with Kyo-nii anymore after he kicked someone across the room!

They didn't stop!

Urgh!

* * *

When summer came and ended, Mommy made sure I went to the right classroom when I officially started my first year of education. I was happy, maybe people would stop touching me then.

They didn't and it was even ickier than Kyo-nii's class. It was like Kyo'nii's class all over again but worse. Kyoko- the female Sasagawa, and candy thief couldn't even make me stay in there with her puppy eyes. As impressive as they were, I didn't like her. She even stole my candy again while asking me to stay!

I returned to Kyo-nii's class after a few days, after my agreement with Mommy was over. I said I would try to be good. I did it I tried, a week was long enough. They welcomed me back with really warm hellos and asked how I was doing, and if I was feeling any better.

Oddly enough they were staying away, and their hands never wandered to my hair. I was confused. Did something happen? I mean I liked the change, but?

I looked towards Kyo-nii and tilted my head, he shrugged and folded another origami swan.

* * *

Word bank:

Koneko- Japanese for cat

Shushu- Mandarin for uncle?

[Author's Note: (2/4/18)]

Wow, my mind would not quit with this. I'm tired but it's a nice tired. This is the quickest I've completed a chapter. (Written on 2/04/18) This isn't going to be a popular trend, and wow my brain is a bit dead from that, wish I could write more tbh.

I hope the characters were likable and the 4-year-old mindset wasn't too much. Honestly, I have no idea how some of this happened, but all I remember from being a child is mood swings, tears, candies, and bribes.

So the Hibari siblings are thought of as twins as they're usually seen together and nearly identical at this age, so yes, in this case, young Kyoya has long hair; he wears it in a braided ponytail with a gray ribbon in it. Their teachers thought Suyin was ill as the Hibari siblings more are less are conjoined by the hip in school- this is more from Kyoya using Suyin as a shield and her translating Kyoya speak to other classmates/teachers.

The children are out of their onesie phase, but Yue still has a bunch of them for when the children sleep. They more or less have tiny accessories with trackers on them, as from a young age and from Yue's and Fong's experience the Ming children tend to wander or get in trouble a lot.

Kyoya wears a bracelet most of the time, or as his school mandated obnoxiously colored hat for outside activities. Suyin and Yue favor the cat headband and various brightly colored ribbons. AKA accessorization with meaning.

*Apparently there aren't built in wire mesh for windows in that many countries, the US just has a problem of insect-related diseases/history which had involved the creation of screens. There are still screens but they're added post production and this school just took off the screens bc it's too not exactly insect seasons yet

Also, Bloodshound **,** thank you for your kind words!

Oh, yeah I usually do a quick edit of the chapter before the one posted to recheck for mistakes/awkward flow, so I'm sorry if you're alerted too many times.

 **Revision #1: 2/10/18: edits on word choice and word flow**

 **Revision** **#2: 3/26/18: Story edit, word choice, elaboration**

 **Revision** **#3 5/27/18: Story edit, change in mood/perception/usage of names**

 **Revision** **#4: 7/9/18 Word choice/ minor errors**


	5. Chapter 4

Rated T: For paranoia

Disclaimer: I have in no way shape or form have claim over any part of the Katekyo Hitman Reborn! franchise

Ages: Kyoya, Ryohei, Katio (6), Suyin, Kyoko Co. (5) Natsume (12)

* * *

[Chapter Four]

I couldn't help but roll my eyes as the teachers tried getting us to do work again. What was the point? We already knew how to do it.

After another scathing word, I got up from my seat and took out a snack out of my bag. I took my time in unwrapping the package all the while staring at the teacher's aid. From my peripheral vision, I could more so feel than see Kyo-nii's eyes flicker over to me. He inclined his head questioningly, I took a handful of crackers for myself and passed the package to him. He took it with a nod of thanks and absentmindedly put a cracker in his mouth as he focused on a staring contest of his own with our teacher.

We took sharp bites in unison. The crunch filling in the silence at our table. Across from us, Ryohei-kun was having trouble with his work and Matsuri wasn't here today to help. I knew without looking that his two's would be backward, and occasionally in the spot were a seven would be there would be a one. Anything with a number above fifty would be incorrect, for some strange reason, the boy couldn't remember any number in the fifties.

Despite the fact that Ryohei was clearly struggling the teachers did nothing to help. It made no sense, as to why they were focusing on Kyo-nii and me. Why focus on well-performing students and there were others who clearly needed help?

The pack was only as strong as the weakest link and it was the duty of the pack leaders to help guide others. These false leaders were not suited towards their position as mentors, they shouldn't even be around cubs as they ignored all of those behind them.

From the lack of crinkling paper, I could tell that Kyo-nii had finished off the last of the crackers so I reached into my bag and opened up another packet. This time I kept the package to myself and handed a few to him. I ignored the click of teeth from Kyo-nii and held one in front of Ryohei-nii who was no longer paying the teacher's aid any attention.

Sea gray took on a sharp edge as soon as they caught sight of the treat. I knew it was a favorite of his, we all knew from his complaining. Like all other treats, it was something his beloved Imoto would sniff out- no matter where it was hidden.

"Want some?"

"Yes," he said eyes never wavering from the treat while reaching out a hand to grab it but I moved it out of his reach before he could.

"Nu-uh-uh," I chided, he reached for it again jolting forward and pushing the table as he did. Kyo-nii thew us a nasty glare as his pen-never pencil flew across his page and left an ugly mar on his sketch.

I shrugged without remorse, and he waded the paper into a ball and threw it at me. It hit my forehead and bounced off to hit Ryohei's shoulder. Ryohei actually had the mind to apologize, muttering under his breath that is was my fault for taunting him and that it was totally, EXTREMELY my fault.

That boy couldn't whisper to save his life, I wacked him in the head with my practice book. The teachers around us increased in their mindless jabbering, but none of us paid them any mind, too used to their behavior to really be bothered. I took the package and shook it refocusing on the topic.

It would be just a bit until he gave in to his desires and curiosity, one, two, thr- "What do I have to do?" A grin made it's way across my face.

"Help me," I took a glance at his paper and raised my hands, "how do you figure out twenty minus twelve with your fingers?"

He took my hands in his, "you only have-" he tapped a finger on each digit, "ten fingers."

"Right," I nodded. "They said you could use your fingers to figure it out though."

His eyes crossed in thought, "You'll have to do it twice." I tilted my head in faux confusion, pride was a tricky thing, and Ryohei didn't want any.

"One for each group of ten," at my continued silence Ryohei explained some more. "Twenty has two groups of ten, four groups of five, five groups of four, ten groups of two, and twenty groups of one." I hid my smile as Ryohei carefully recited Katio's words.

"Twenty minus twelve?" I repeated with a tilt of my head.

He took my hands and flickered them twice, "Twenty, minus twelve." He counted out the numbers as he put each finger down until we reached twelve. "Now you count how many we have left."

I mouthed the numbers slowly as I counted, listening to Ryohei repeat the same ones. "Eight!" I clapped my hands together at the answer, while Ryohei grinned his mega-watt smile. That smile only grew as I passed a cracker to him.

"One-hundred minus nine-teen?" Ryohei let out a groan, I laughed.

* * *

The bells in my hair tinkled in my hair as I laughed, they were new but amusing. I tilted my head this way and that way just to hear the jingle. It was pretty, really pretty! I shook my head a bit more just to listen to the jingles.

A hand whacked me in the back of the head causing them to ring louder. Kyo-nii's rice filled bracelets rattled against the wood with each and every movement, and he threw his head back in annoyance.

I laughed and the bells shook again. Kyo-nii hit my head again, and I smirked and ducked out of the way and toward Natsume-nii for protection. Mommy just watched us amused, fastening Natsume-nii's necklace as she did.

She patted him when she was done, "Look both ways when you cross the street and be careful that they don't wander too far," She warned.

"Yes, Auntie," Natsume replied with a roll of his eyes. She smiled and straightened his collar, "Do try to be respectful, have fun at school."

He nodded and picked up his bags. "Coming?" Kyo-nii and I followed after him, waving goodbye to Mommy as she left for work.

As soon as she was out of view I turned towards Natsume-nii and raised my arms. "Up," I demanded. He chuckled and lifted me onto his shoulders, I stuck my tongue out at Kyo-nii's back. Who ignored us and continued walking along the path.

I braided Natsume-nii's hair as we walked, today it was a french braid. He stood still as I plucked a blossom from a sakura tree and placed a few into his hair, he had to jog as Kyo-nii had just continued walking, crossing three streets by the time we managed to catch up.

I squealed as Natsume-nii tossed me into the air, he smiled and did it again, and again, until we reached school. This time he didn't bother catching me and let me tumble to the ground. With practiced movements I flipped in the air and righted my self, landing with my legs braced for impact and a hand on the ground to steady myself. His river gray eyes flashed with pride and he left without a word.

Kyo-nii waited impatiently by the door, already tired and annoyed with the world. A few of the weaker willed students skipped the front door entirely and went through the front entrance. A few rare souls went through the door, the others just huddled outside the entrance.

Amused and indulgent Mitsuri-kun took a single cookie while bright and bold Ryohei took a handful, both ignoring the near rampaging Kyo-nii. In between open mouth bites Ryohei commented about his little sister, Kyoko would love these. My hand tightened around the tin at the mentioned. I actually wanted to eat some later, I didn't want to be robbed dry every day.

Kyo-nii had enough of this and took the tin out of my hands. I let go without resistance causing the cookies to shift loudly against the metal, Kyo-nii let his head fall backward and looked up at the sky. Frustration rolled off him in waves, the rice filled necklace rattling with every movement.

The bells in my hair rang with each movement I made, but I just nibbled on my cookie. It wasn't as bad as he was making it out to be. The look on Mitsuri's face disagreed with me but Ryohei- loud as ever- couldn't find a care. It was just a noise.

After Kyoya fell asleep during reading time, I unpinned a few of my bells and repinned them into his hair.

The ringing didn't bother him when he was chasing after me.

It was worth the bruises.

* * *

Walking home without Natsume-nii was a new experience. While no one actually spoke there was always an air of laughter and humor between us. Kyo-nii was just too angry right now to make a difference. The air was filled with annoyance and exhaustion.

The sound monitors being too new was too much of an irritation for either of them to sleep. While she thrived off of a few hours of sleep, Kyo-nii eventually became tonfa happy- after he went through being grumpy and cranky.

They traveled through the back roads, none of which she had seen before. None of their surroundings actually looked familiar.

"Kyo-nii," he stopped and turned to look at her. "Are we going the right way?" He kept walking, I followed twitching slightly at the bad feeling that slowly made itself known. It wasn't like the market district where Mommy's shop was, though things were alive here.

It wasn't as bright or colorful as the town square. The houses were Western styled, but not like the unnecessarily big ones on tv. They were small, personable, homely, and warm compared to the giant palace she lived in. There were people loitering around the streets, but they were so old. Some of them wore the Namori middle school uniform and others the high school ones.

Unlike the mostly monotonous hair colors of the elements, there was a lot of bleach blondes and candy-colored people around. From their eyebrows, I could tell it wasn't natural. They were beautiful, they were strange, and I was in love. One of the girls even had cotton candy pink hair and a red rose inked on her skin.

"Hey, Hitomi that little girl is staring at you."

The girl looked up, tawny eyes peering at me. Without realizing I raised my hand up. "Hi," I stuttered, the feeling a new realm of weird for me.

"Hi," She turned back to her friends but the same one who notified her turned her around. The girl was physically uncomfortable, "So-" she trailed off. "Are you lost?"

I blinked once, twice, and then twice rapidly. I turned to take a quick scan of the street. The sailor clad Kyoya was nowhere to be found. I started tearing up, "Yes."

She nodded and turned away, the very same friend with blue-bell hair turned her around. "Do you need help," she asked in the same exact tone Kyo-nii and I used around people we didn't like.

"If you don't mind," I stammered, heart racing as she started walking away.

The blue-bell girl grabbed her arm and yanked her back into place "What the hell Misaki! She said and I quote "if you don't mind!" And I do mind!"

"Be a nice person for once!"

"I don't have to and I don't want to be!" Hitomi stomped away angrily.

"It would be a great change! Maybe that's why Kouichi broke up with you!"

"Oh fuck you, and I broke up with him!"

"Well, that went well," The blue haired girl muttered under her breath. She turned towards me, "I'm sorry about that, you're lost, right? Do you know your parent's phone number?" When I shook my head her smile waned. "That's okay, we'll figure it out," she stopped to think for a bit. "Do you mind if I check your bag?" I handed her my bag but before she could open it the pinkette came back.

"I found another brat." I looked up, and there hanging from his bag's straps was "Kyo-nii!" I rushed forward and knocked him out of the air.

I could distantly hear the two as they conversed, but I didn't pay them much mind.

 _"Where was he?"_

 _"Kokuyo territory."_

I wondered why they sounded so serious but focused on Kyo-nii who had a few more bruises to add to his collection and a new wound on his right arm that was still bleeding. Knowing his answer already I slung an arm over his neck and weighed him down to the ground where I got out the small first aid kit Mommy put into my bag and got straight to work. I took out a roll of bandages and some water then grabbed his arm firmly, but when I patted the wound with my wet cloth he hissed and pulled away.

I grabbed his arm again, this time with a firmer grip and dabbed the cloth again, he tried to pull away but this time he didn't get free. I quickly wrapped and pinned off the wounded area. I immediately questioned him but he didn't answer.

I tisked, but cleaned up the first aid kit and put it in my bag. He would tell me eventually. It was like stealing from each other's hoard, the truth always came out somehow.

After I stood up, Hitomi called out to me. "You dropped this," she handed me a cream blue cloth with the embroidered crest of the Hibari and Ming clan on it and a bell, a combination uniquely me.

"Thank you," I shallowly bowed in thanks, Mommy would've been disappointed in me if I lost her favorite cloth she made. The girls exchanged glances with each other.

Misaki walked towards us and held out a hand to me, "Why don't we walk you and your brother home, it's getting late." I looked towards the sky, that was a lie, the sky was still shining brightly. It could only be about four o'clock. I waited for too long and Misaki took my hand and started walking, "You guys came from Namori Primary right?"

* * *

We made it home alright, I remembered the path that Natsume-nii usually took on our way back. One of our minders was waiting anxiously by the front gates, "You're home!" She ran towards us apron flying in her wake, warm arms engulfed us in a suffocating hug, both Kyo-nii and I squirmed our way out of the hug. "Thank you so much girls! How could we ever repay you?"

Misaki waved her hands rapidly, "No, no, it's okay. We were only doing our jobs as citizens of Namimori."

"We wouldn't mind some food," Misaki threw Hitomi a warning glare but luckily the matron took it in stride.

"That'll be no problem, come in, come in. It'll take just a second." She ushered all of us into the property and inserted a code into the padlock to close the gate.

We walked towards the West Wing, ignoring the sounds of shock the pair behind us were making. Suddenly the Matron stopped, she put her hands on our shoulders and ushered us in the opposite direction. "I apologize, I've forgotten the young masters' baths." She turned her stern gaze on us, "I trust you can bathe and dress yourselves by yourselves?" At our nods, she dismissed us and focused on the girls, "Come to the Dining Room in the West Wing when you're done."

Both of us were dressed and refreshed after our showe- I took a bath with bubbles. Kyo-nii glared at me from his seat at the western-styled table when I walked in "late." I smiled without remorse, too relaxed from my bubble bath to really care.

The girls from earlier were still there, but both looked out of place as they awkwardly handled the porcelain plates, and titanium plated "silverware."

The Matron, Sana -according to the chart I had in my room- lead them in a conversation skillfully. The two were enraptured in a never-ending conversation about peaches of all things. Hitomi went on about peaches and creams, while Misaki pipped up time to time about matcha flavored sweets.

I quietly slipped into the seat next to Kyo-nii and picked at the plate already piled high with food.

It was meat-heavy, though niisan loved meals like this I hated them.

I wrinkled my nose at the duck he was eating, how could he? He was eating family. I was happy when one of the other servants arrived, he shot me a knowing smile and slid my miso soup to me. I dug into it, relishing in the light broth and the bursts of flavor.

Kyo-nii sent me a look of disgust. I just inched my untouched plate at him. He took it and scraped it clean before I had even finished my soup.

The door opened and in walked Mommy, it looked like she came straight from work. She still had her hair tied back with a cloth headband with the Ming dragon embroidered in purple on it. Her ivory apron still stained by the colors of the rainbow, random bits of flour and food dye still there and staining her skin.

"Mommy?" Her eyes turned towards us at the back of the room, next to an open window and she smiled.

"Hi, little ones." She sounded tired.

Sana stood up and bowed, "Lady Hibari." Mommy waved her hand in dismissal, no one really liked the formalities.

"Sana, and guests."

The girls followed Sana's lead and introduced themselves in a practiced fashion, "Hi, I'm Inoue Hitomi."

"I'm Inoue Misaki, we're cousins."

Mommy's blinked, the right lid closing a fraction before the other. Why was she surprised?

"Thank you for bringing my children back home to me."

* * *

When Mommy was tucking her into bed, she smoothed a hand over her now loose hair and brushed it with her hands.

"Risu?"

"Yes, Mommy?"

"Where did you put those bells Uncle Fang gave you?"

"They're in the bathroom."

She hummed, "Remember to put them back on next time."

I whined, "How am I supposed to sneak up on Kyo-nii next time?"

She tapped my nose, "You'll just have to learn how to be quiet with them on then."

"Kyo-nii has rice! It's quieter than metal b-e-l-l-s."

Star-like eyes glimmered in amusement, "That's exactly what I said to Fang, and now I can sneak up on him seven out of ten times." I huffed and turned away, refusing to see her point.

She threaded her hands through my hair again, "Now, is there anything you want to say before I sing you your lullaby?"

"Teach me to make matcha roll cake tomorrow," she quirked her brow, waiting for me to elaborate- I didn't.

"Okay little one, tomorrow after work," she said amused.

She cleared her throat and hummed the melody softly warming her vocal cords before singing, an old lullaby I could not yet understand.

* * *

Author's Note: (2/10/18)

Okay! Story wise the plot line is coming closer to the KHR plotline, and a few more of the tenth generation may be integrated into the story soon. An estimated OML: 10-15 chapters approx. around 2.5-3k each; wow. I'll give this some thought on wither or not I'll shorten it to around 12/10 chapters until Cannon events; remember each chapter is a time skip; a year, half a year, or 4 months long approx. if they don't continue off from the same day/week/month

Something major will be happening in the next few chapters; though they're (4/5). I may go back and write another chapter, but the years are planned to be generally 1-3 chapters long each until cannon events.

I enjoy fleshing out the characters and Namimori, not sure if you guys enjoy it. I'm having way too much fun with the back story.

There may or may not be some cannon divergences, slight ones

Wither or not Suyin becomes harmonized with a sky, or a twin flame with her brother is still being debated on, but there are three main plot lines I have that I want to explore. One is winning out more than the other at the moment, and while writing this/planning out the story another possibility is now pulling equal weight

Pairings? Honestly, I don't know about this, I may or may not do some light fluff but anything above that is questionable. I mean she's a Hibari/Ming.

How's the pacing? Too fast? Too slow? I feel like the order is a bit hard to follow but I like it.

I'm really tempted to add in a lot of irrelevant but character fleshing bits into the story.

Pandering to my desires and the needs of the story, maybe every 3-5 chapters there will be an interlude from outside perspectives for plot necessities, or bits of fun and character development/the view of a non-Hibari/Ming

In a few chapters, I think I'll do a poll about the story's path if I am unable to decide on my own

* * *

Written on: 2/10/18

Revised #1: 2/20/18- Spelling mistakes, minor rewording

Revised #2: 3/26/18

Revised #3: 7/14/18


	6. Chapter 5

Rated T: For paranoia, violence, and mild swearing

Disclaimer: I have in no way shape or form have claim over any part of the Katekyo Hitman Reborn! franchise

Warning: violence?

Ages: Kyoya, Ryohei, Katio (6), Suyin, Kyoko & Co. (5)

* * *

[Chapter 5]

* * *

"Suyin," called Mommy.

I peaked my head into the room to answer, taking note of the two teenagers and wrinkling my nose, "Yes Mommy?" I eyed the wooden spoon in her hand wearily.

"Where were you supposed to be half an hour ago?"

I broke into a nervous sweat, "Here?" The spoon entered the mixing bowl threateningly, "Helping you?"

She nodded, "And why weren't you?"

"Kyo-"I stopped short as the spoon broke in her grasp. She just grabbed another from the table.

"Kyo-" It broke again, grabbing another spoon with a quiet rage, her starlike eyes burning with furry. _Try again,_ they said.

"I-," the swiftness of her mixing lessened, "wanted to nap- after my shower." Her eyes narrowed but with a nod she accepted my answer, she then tilted her head in the direction of the guests pointedly.

I turned to them and bowed, "I'm sorry for being late."

"It's okay," said the bluette, "We were running behin-" the girl quickly switched her words at Mother's look. "-While it was acceptable as we were running late, it would've been very much appreciated if you meet us at the entrance gate like we agreed on yesterday." Mother turned around and added in the last of the dry ingredients into her mixing bowl.

The bluette shot a panicked looked towards the flour covered pinkette as soon as Mommy turned around, she just smiled brightly and flicked her flour clad fingers at her. Without looking Mommy reprimed the girl, "Don't waste food Hitomi-chan."

"Sorry Hibari-san," She apologized, having the decency to look slightly abashed. Not so much as she flickered her hand one last time before putting on the finishing touches to the cookies she was shaping.

"A-huh," Mommy handed me a wisk and a bowl of egg whites gesturing at what I should do. I held the bowel steady as muscle memory took over. "Fold in the cream-mix now Misaki-chan."

"Ah- Okay!" The girl straightened up and hurriedly shoved the rubber nib into the bowl. In a wide arc, the mix flew out of the bowl and splashed everywhere, "Oh, no, no, no. Shi-" A spoonful of batter entered her mouth just as some of the mess landed in my hair.

"Sorry Hibari-chan!" She mumbled from behind the spoon and tried to wipe away the cream, she smeared it into my hair. Squirming in discomfort I wiggled out of her arms. Apologies flowing from on her lips as her octopus arms followed after me.

Hitomi quickly moved the bluette out of the kitchen and into safety as the girl panicked.

Tawny eyes met mine as a green cloth appeared in front of my face, "You can do it yourself right?" I nodded and took the rag.

The pinkette just sighed and wiped her hands as another panicked screech hit the air.

* * *

"Kyo-nii! Kyo-nii!" I ignored the paintbrush thrown at my head as I opened the door to his study, "Look!" I held up the plate for him to show him the green roll cake, "Doesn't it look good?" He took a quick glance, and turned away. _Not really,_ I smiled, admittingly it was a bit lopsided but it was okay for a third try!

"I made some green tea to go with it!" He perked up slightly at that, I placed the serving tray on to his desk and sat on the edge staring at him, "Try it?"

He grunted, _Later._

I poked him, N _ow._

He swatted my hand away, but poured himself a cup of tea- ignoring the second cup on the tray. After a sip and a content hum he picked up a different paint brush and dipped it into blue ink.

"Kyo-nii," I whined, taking away his second paintbrush. He grabbed another, repeating the same actions. "Please?" I pleaded putting a hand on top of the bowl of water he was reaching for.

He pushed me away again and cleaned the ink off of his brush, tapping against the edge to get the excessive water off. "Kyo-" He rolled his eyes and jabbed the wet paint brush into my mouth grabbing the cake slice while I spluttered.

I quickly spat out the brush and flipped over the other tea cup, pouring and drinking the liquid inside without a care for the burning temperature. It took three cups, just for my taste buds to stop screeching. I'm pretty sure I destroyed them with the heat.

When I looked up Kyo-nii was nibbling on the cake slice with an amused tilt to his lips. Red hot rage shot through my veins and the delicate tea tray crashed to the the ground. _Uh-oh._ Any trace of amusement was wiped away from Kyo-nii's face, and we shot each other panicked looks.

Please tell me Ka-san wasn't h- The door opened, "It's time for training!"

* * *

Without hesitation, my breath was knocked from me, "Pay attention." I groaned and scrambled to get off the ground before her pole reached me again, a squeak escaped as it hit the place I was just at. _So close._

I jumped back onto the wooden pegs, ignoring my breath and the throbbing of my muscles. Another mistake wou- I bent backwards to avoid the metal projectile in the air, wobbling as I straightened myself. Getting hit meant the laps would get harder.

* * *

The feeling of eyes disappeared, so I stopped to take a breath. "Risu," I cursed but straightened up and concentrated on reaching the next wooden block. My body felt like lead, was this really necessary?

My foot slipped as the recoil thrust my foot back into the air, I cursed. The wooden pole of torture was quick to whack my head, "No swearing!"

 _One, two, three- a spring lean and recenter, four was too far-leap, five, six, use seven as a sprin- DUCK!_ My heart leaped into my throat at the narrow miss and I braced for the incoming swing of Kasan's pole, but it never came. I glanced over my shoulder.

"Kyoya! Don't-" the wooden dummy Kyo-nii was hitting splintered and fell to the ground. Kasan sighed, and the polearm swung in my direction again, I hurried onto the next block. "That makes four this month."

"Sorry," the sound of him hitting wood softened the slightest bit.

* * *

Gray eyes twinkled above me. "Don't" I growled, watching the glint of metal warrily. The amused glint only grew. I bared my teeth but made no attempts of movement, limbs too sore to move.

Nothing happened, so I closed my eyes intent on taking a nap. The sound of incoming wind came as my only warning, my arm moved and I gritted my teeth as the pain rebounded throughout my arm. "Not now!" I snapped, hissing in pain. The sound of rushing wind sounded again, I let out a gasp as my breath was knocked from me.

Frustrated, I grabbed my bo staff, and hopped onto my feet. I scanned the area as I kicked a leg out and kept low to the ground. Nothing made contact. I stood warily, turning my head as a blunt object hit my face.

The left side of my face stung with vengeance, I let out a scream of frustration and lunged.

* * *

Kyo-nii squirmed under me. I grinded victoriously, watching as his hair mixed in with the dirt. Revenge was sweet, so sweet. I stifled a groan of pain as something slammed into my ribs, still, I held onto him firmly, digging in my nails as he thrashed.

One of the doors close by slammed open, I froze, going to the mental map of home. Who were we near? No, no, no, please not- I brought my hands up to my hoodie neckline as I was pulled into the air. "Down! Down! Choking!"

Cold eyes stared into my own, "Wasn't that what you were just doing to Kuma?" I tried to explain- but couldn't the airflow not being enough to speak. Natsume-nii turned away dismissively, "Well? Are you just going to sit there?" Kyo-nii stood up, rubbing his neck as he kept wary eyes on the Not-Natsume. "Is there a reason you two always try to murder each other when I'm gone?" We didn't answer. "Whatever." He dropped me carelessly.

"Behave." He turned around to go back inside. The air become lighter when he was out of sight, I scrambled over to Kyo-nii, limbs still shaking, grabbing onto the back of shirt. He didn't shake me off, instead holding his hand over mine.

Playtime was over for today.

* * *

Surprisingly I make it to the kitchen before Kyo-nii does. I smile, he was probably having trouble washing out the dirt in his hair. Sliding open the kitchen door I freeze, standing in OUR kitchen is Natsume-nii. He's chopping some vegetables. Sensing no danger I hesitantly step into the room.

Warm eyes flicker up to meet mine, relief rushes through me, Natsume-nii returned. "Are you hungry Risu?" I nod. "Dinner will be ready soon." He hops back into conversation with our caretaker, Sana.

I climb onto the stool and watch them interact. Unlike when Kasan watched Natsume-nii cook, he was relaxed. I tilted my head in thought as he laughed along to something Sana said, sliding the chopped vegetables into a bowel held on the edge of the counter with his hip. As I mused upon the oddity of this something catches my attention.

"You got into the Academy you wanted! We have to celebrate! Let me cook instead! I'll make your favorites-oh I can remember the days when you were toddling around my knees. My, time really does fly," Natsume-nii carefully pushes Sana back into her seat, placing a small plate of unshelled greens in front of her.

"You're the reason why I got in, let me show my gratitude for once." Huh? He actually got into one of the schools? Why didn't he tell me?

"Where?"

He turned around his smile blinding, "A small culinary school in Italy."

My jaw drops open, "It-aly?" I stumble over the foreign word, "Near Tokyo?" Tousan worked there, it was really far away. Too far away to see him everyday. I didn't like the idea of him going so far.

His smile is strained, "No, no where near there."  
"Home?"

"Or here, you have to take a plane to get there."

"Don't."

"Risu-"

"Don't." He stops cooking, and Sana's brow furrow.

"Susu, I'll still come home to visit. It'll be like usual. I'll be home for vacation."

"But not the weekends." I clutch onto the table processing the image. He was going away?

"I'll still be there for you when you need me. I'll just be a call away."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

"Tou-san?" Dark eyes flickered down to meet mine, "are you leaving again?"

He nodded sadly and bent down to pat my head, "I'm sorry Risu." He stood up to leave but I pulled on his shirt.

"Can we get ice cream when you get back?"

"Of course." The corners of his lips raised the slightest bit, but his brows remained furrowed. _Lie,_ I thought but smiled and let go, watching curiously as he stopped by the front door and waited. He always left right away, why was he waitting? I looked around for clues, there wasn't anything unusual but an extra pair of suitcases.

Was Mommy going with him? She didn't say anything about it. I shifted uneasily at the thought. Nastume-nii was leaving for Italy next week, and if both Kasan and Tousan left for work then who would be taking care of me and Kyo-nii?

Would they even come back? What was stopping them from leaving her and Kyo-nii behind? Would they one day leave and not come back? I stopped and took a breath to steady my racing thoughts listening to Uncle Fang's voice at the back of my mind.

It was no use to panic. It would be better to do something productive. With one last glance at Tou-san and the extra suitcases I left the house intent on running myself to the ground until my mind was calm again. I was probably just overthinking. _Nothing but conflict comes from overthinking._

* * *

When the sunset and the first stars were just starting to come out I left the training field and made my way home idly counting the flora as I walked. There were 15, one less than last week but overall not a bad count. Natsume-nii would be glad we didn't ruin them all this time. I hummed idly as I walked into the dining room but paused at seeing only two pairs of plates. One of which was being used by Kasan.

Where was Kyo-nii, and why was my plate not piled on high with meats? I climbed into my seat and balanced on my cushions as I reached out to serve myself, arms coming out short. After watching me struggle for a bit Kasan snagged a bit off every serving plate and placed them on my own. I gave her a nod of thanks, before picking at my plate. The balance was wrong.

I pushed the nagging thought to the back of my mind and picked at the plate a sense of wrongness nagging at the back of my mind. By the end of the meal- a very dissatisfied one- seriously why was there nothing but meats, sweets, and buns? I gave up on being silent. "Kasan." She perked up and stared questioningly at me. "Where's Kyo-nii?"

Her hand stilled for a second and took one last bite from her plate before putting down her chopsticks, "He's with Tousan."

"Oh." I took another bite not really tasting anything, "They're coming back right?"

She hummed in response, "Of course." Still, I couldn't help but think she wasn't telling the whole truth but Kasan wouldn't lie, right?

* * *

[ Author's Note ] 2/20/18

Well, I'm glad something came out of my head- I had a block for a while, the path I wanted to take was blocked and this happened.

Thank you for following along and for your support, it mean's a lot and I'm pretty sure I've spent more time on this than some school work. It definitely helps get me past some of my bad days.

I'm serious, wow. Thank you so much!

I hope the action scenes are alright.

I'm taking the SAT's next month so I'll be gone for a bit- the last part of this chapter is already written but I may hold it off until the weekend just so I have something to post in the meanwhile. (Honestly knowing me I'll post it either later tonight or tomorrow)

Wish me luck? I mean I'm just testing it out, and I'm taking it again in June or August. I just found out there is some Calculus on there and I haven't taken that yet. So. Yeah.

Time to prepare and hope for the best- because I obviously know what I want to do in the future.

Anyways have a nice Spring break everyone! And happy-late Lunar new years!

New: So there is a poll on my profile over the general path this story can take- I may or may not branch off into different storylines if I'm interested enough.

There are 3 options- pretty obvious ones, and there is the last you can guess.

Also the romantic path? Should she have one or not? Whoever isn't set in stone- or even the sand yet.

Whatever happens, happens

* * *

Written on 2/20/18

Updated: 3/2/18; minor edits/spell check/name fix


	7. Chapter 6

Rated T: For paranoia

Disclaimer: I have in no way shape or form have claim over any part of the Katekyo Hitman Reborn! franchise

Ages: Kyoya, Ryohei, Katio (6-7), Suyin, Kyoko & Co. (5-6) Natsume (11-12) Yue (40-41) Ryota (44-46) Fon/Feng (49-50)

* * *

[Chapter 6]

* * *

I stared at the sky in frustration. When would Kyo-nii be back? We have school tomorrow, would he be back then? He didn't like it but he still went. _Why?_ If he was with Tou-san would he even bother coming back?

I pushed the irrational fear to the back of my mind, and hopped to my feet, brushing off the specs of dirt on my pants. Overthinking- wasn't productive. It would be better to work myself to the ground than to worry about something I couldn't affect.

There was a cloud, a pile of cotton, some fluff, some sheep. Uh, how did people cloud watch? There was no one here to annoy and nothing to do! My body was sore from all the drills, I've already run the obstacle courses, the training dummies were destroyed, I was banned from climbing the trees, and the jungle gym was taken away as a punishment. Nothing!

I idly toyed with the idea of reading a book but scoffed at the idea. Who did I think I was? Kyo-nii? Still. I sighed, maybe a nap would be good. Mhmm.

"Hibari-Ming Suyin. What are you doing!" Huh? I blinked my eyes blearily, looking at a yellow-clad figure. Oh, it was Mommy, it was safe then.

I closed my eyes intent on returning back to slumber. A loud clash told me that was a bad idea. I shot up in surprise, and greeted her properly, "Welcome home?"

* * *

No, Mommy! Please! I don't want to go! She's mean!" With a push, I stumbled through the door and the door closed. I tried for the knob, finally tall enough to use them and it different budge. She was holding it from the other side.

"Be nice! I'll pick you up after work!"

"Mom!" I slammed my hand on the door repeatedly. "Mom!" It didn't budge one bit.

"Risu, you need to make some friends."

"I already have some!"

"Kuma and Natsume don't count."

"Mom!" She didn't bother answering anymore. I tried pleading a bit more but she stayed silent. A high pitched whine left my throat, and I let myself slide down the door and onto the floor.

Large rosewood eyes met my own, twinkling in amusement. Sasagawa-chan stood prettily next to her father. She was dressed in a blue patterned dress with sunflowers embroidered on her chest, clutching a similarly dressed bear in her hands. Cute.

"Do you want to have a tea party?"

I turned my head the other way. Maybe if I stayed silent long enough they would let me leave. Light footsteps neared and I turned back questioningly, only to let out a gasp as surprisingly strong arms lifted me off the floor. I was too stunned to protest as the slip of a girl dragged me into a room.

Bright yellow walls shocked me out of it- it was so bright. I raised my hands to rub at my eyes. As opposed to the pinks that I thought would have decorated the girl's it was yellow. Glaringly bright, sunshine yellow and it was giving me a headache. It was worse than the pink.

I startled as her father brought in a platter with a teapot and treats, telling us to call him if we needed anything before leaving. The female Sasagawa looked at me expectantly and gestured towards a pastel table. I stared back, if I was uncooperative enough she would leave me alone. She smiled warmly and sat down herself, before going to a pot on the table and taking out some green powder- matcha. She was going to make it the traditional way.

I watched with interest as her hands flew around the tray. She was clumsy, but she knew what she was doing. Water may've spilled from the cup but the girl- whose nose was increased in concentration- was determined. After a while, she removed the bamboo tool and held up the cup to me with a smile.

I walked forward and took it without thinking. Dimples, popped up as her smile grew. Is this how Kyo-nii felt? I shifted uncomfortably and idly took a sip from the cup- it was too bitter- I held back the urge to spit it out. I placed it down on the table with a grimace, making a note to never accept a cup from her again. The girl made another cup. Hopefully, that one wasn't for me too.

It was. I hurriedly brought my hand up, and waved it to the side, _No._

"Are you sure?" I nodded, "Oh, okay." She sounded said quietly, the cup was placed on the side of the table. Her hands quickly made another cup, but this time the girl held it close to her.

I ignored the pang of guilt I felt and looked towards the outside window. The sun was still high in the sky, it would be a few more hours until sunset. I watched as the girl went about her day, never joining her in her activities.

Just a few more hours.

* * *

I tapped my fingers on the table staring into empty space. Why wasn't he here? Would he drop in half-way during the day? It wouldn't be very productive- but it was our duty as students to attend school.

Kyo-nii didn't even like school though. Would he be waiting for me at home then- or would he be napping when I got there? Questions swirled in my mind, I couldn't focus on anything but him.

Ryohei cracked a joke and Katio laughed, banging a fist on the table. At my lack of response, they looked towards each other concern obvious in their gazes. It was Ryohei who spoke up, "Suyin?"

"I'm fine," I said automatically.

Mitsuri-kun eyed me carefully before chiming in, "Kyoya will be back soon you know."

I didn't reply, and just sighed and turned away from them. They wouldn't understand, what use would it be in trying to explain it? Ryohei scooted into Kyo-nii's chair, and swung his arm around me I glared at him and jabbed his arm. He ignored it, "Come on, think of it as an EXTREME vacation."

I scoffed, "Vacation? You're still here."

"I take offense to that!"

"Not enough if you're still here."

"You could always move Su-chan."

I wrinkled my nose at that and sent Mitsuri-kun a flat look. He sent me back a cheeky grin, che, "Brat."

* * *

Home? Did I just leave? I played with the end of my braid as I thought, Ryohei had already left with his sister, who gave me a "friendly" hug before leaving- my candy was missing again- and Mitsuri-kun was busy with his other friends.

Was it okay? Kyo-nii and I usually left before the crowd set in and meet up with Natsume-nii at the gates, but did it work the same? I was hesitant to leave without knowing. Mommy would get worried if I was missing- and Natsume-nii would just think someone else picked me up.

"Risu." Natsume-nii was here, inside. _Okay, wait inside if no one is scheduled to pick you up._

I kicked off from the wall and took his hand into my own. He looked down an easy smile on his lips, "Do you want to go to the pet store?" I perked up, before shaking my head.

"Kyo-nii should be home."

Something passed in his eyes too fast for me to name, "I'm sure he won't mind if you're a bit late." Seeing my hesitance, Natsume-nii continued on, "Come on, let me spend time with my favorite little cousin one-on-one before I leave. It'll be fun."

I yanked on his arm, "It's your choice."

He paused, and kneeled down until he was level with me all traces of cheer gone and all that was left was a curious coldness, almost like not-Natsume. "Suyin," I tried to pull away from him, my sense of self-preservation kicking in. _Dangerous, be careful._ I wished Kyo-nii was here, at least then I would have some backup.

"Suyin," he repeated firmly, I stilled. "Do you really not want me to leave."

Yes was on the tip of my tongue, but something told me it was the wrong move. I stayed silent. He sighed.

"I can't always be here."

"I know."

"I won't always be here."

"I know."

"I can't always be there."

"I know," I yelled, temper flaring. "Will you stop repeating that! I already know!"

He chuckled, "I'm just checking." Even though he laughed, the coldness from his eyes never disappeared. He stared straight into my own eyes, and I couldn't help but feel exposed. I held my head high as his stared- almost searingly. What was he doing? His eyes never strayed from me, it reminded me of Kyo-nii when he was studying me to draw. Lost in my thoughts I was startled when he spoke, "You can't always control the world, you have to let things go sometimes."

I wanted to roll my eyes, but held back, what nonsense. Of course, I knew that. The sharpness of my voice portrayed my annoyance, "I know, I already do."

"Good, remember it well," He ruffled my hair, clearly not taking me seriously. I huffed, letting go of the topic. I reminded him of the pet store instead.

He smiled, and dragged me along as he lead. He was warm again. I let myself relax and enjoy the sun as he pointed out the flowers on the way.

* * *

"Aren't you a cutie! Hi! Look up! Awww! Come here little one!" I cooed at the snake behind the glass, squealing as the little head followed my finger. "I wish I could take you home." I turned pleadingly towards Natsume-nii. "Please? I'll be good."

He looked down at us in disgust, "No. Even if it was up to me I would not get you a snake." He waves a hand in the other direction, "Couldn't you be like normal kids and pick out a cute puppy or bunny? Even Kuma likes them."

Hmph, "Fur."

"Don't you like fluffy things?"

"Yes."

"Then whats the problem?"

"Fur," I waved my hands around to show what I meant but I couldn't quite get it.

"Sheds?"

I nodded, "Yes, it's too messy."

"Snakes shed though."

"In one piece."

He sighed, and leaned against the wall, "They're still creepy."

* * *

When we got home I dropped Natsume-nii and ran straight for Kyo-nii's and I's shared quarters. I couldn't wait to tell him about the friendly little snake! She was just so cute! Her scales were such a beautiful shade of red, they matched the slate of the grand canyon and the sand of the ground.

It was too bad, that we weren't allowed to have pets yet. " _Your too young, you'll get distracted, you'll never get anything done if you play with them all day."_ It made no sense, we could focus! I mean we didn't distract each other 24/7! That had to count for something.

I slid open the doors without a care and plopped onto his bed, "Kyo-nii!"

He still wasn't here. Tears of frustration fell from my eyes but I quickly wiped them away. Why was I crying? I only checked one room, Kyo-nii could still be here. I was right, and for the first time, I wanted to be wrong.

Call it a sister's intuition, but something had happened and I wouldn't be able to hear much less see him for a while, a long, long time.

* * *

I didn't bother taking my head off the desk during class and snapped at anyone who told me otherwise. What a waste of time. I spent the day being miserable and shoved everyone away, going as far as to growl at Natsume-nii and slap down the female Sasagawa's hand in front of everyone.

I want Kyo-nii.

* * *

I meet Natsume-nii at the gate, and greeted him with a tense smile. I wasn't in the mood to speak. I stared in the direction of the manor as soon as he said acknowledged my existence.

A hand stopped me. "Risu- sorry, but your mom wants me to take to to the Sasagawa's to socialize today."

"I don't want to! I just want to go home!"

He smiled apologetically, "And I don't want to be yelled at by Aunt-Yue when I get home."

At that, I snarled, "I don't care!"

A hard film overcame his eyes, "Then do it for Kyo-nii." His voice took on an edge, as he tried to reign in his temper, "he wouldn't want to come home to a troublesome little sister would he?"

"What did you just say!"

"You are troublesome. Would you just shut up and listen for once? You don't always need to fight back! Like I said, just go with the flow sometimes!"

"You just said Kyo-nii might not come home because of me! How am I supposed to stay calm!"

"I just stated the truth!"

"What kind of truth is that!"

"The honest one!

"Again, what parts of that makes sense! All truths are honest!"

"Haven't you ever noticed you two are too dependant on each other? It's not healthy to always be with someone!"

I stared at him at a lost to say, so I just walked away. Was there really something wrong with us? We are siblings, and siblings stick together . . .

Sasagawa-chan and I didn't do much at her house. I wasn't in a talking mood so she just plopped a cassette into the video player. Ryohei-kun came back from wherever he went after school and took over the tv. It was interesting? It was better than the movie Kyoko put in, who wanted to watch people dance for hours?

Ryohei's film was at least semi-educational, who know people got better at martial arts while drinking? I wondered if there was something else in the water beside alcohol.

* * *

Sana was the one to pick me up that night, from that alone I knew Natsume had left me as well. Why were all my niisans leaving me?

I went straight to my room and collapsed onto my bed, only to sit up right after, my backpack falling onto the ground with that sudden movement. What was that? I followed the odd light fixture that reflected off my mirror and followed the light. I stared at a large tank it had a note on it. I'm sorry, it read in big bold characters, it took up half the paper.

I teared up as I got closer to the tank.

 _I couldn't bring myself to say goodbye, but here's a buddy to keep you company when Kuma and I can't. Take care of yourself, and remember to eat and do your drills. Don't overwork yourself though, I know you have a bad habit. Yes, it's a bad habit, you can stop scowling now, sheshh you and Kuma really are too alike._

 _Kuma isn't coming back for awhile and you really do need to make friends, and yes I do have friends. That's why I'm going to school in Italy._

 _Call this number when you get lonely or need advice. Your mom should have my emergency line if you need me._

 _I'll see you when I come back,_

 _Natsume_

* * *

Completed 7/9/18


	8. Chapter 7

Rated T: For paranoia

Disclaimer: I have in no way shape or form have claim over any part of the Katekyo Hitman Reborn! franchise

Ages: Kyoya, Ryohei, Katio (6-7), Suyin, Kyoko & Co. (5-6) Natsume (11-12) Yue (40-41) Ryota (44-46) Fon/Feng (49-50)

* * *

[Chapter Seven]

"Mom!"

"You can't spend your day all by yourself!" I bannged my hand on the door.

"Mom!" I let out a huff, all too aware that it would be held by the other side and turned to meet rosewood eyes. They quirked in amusement again, but she didn't say anything about the situation, instead suggesting something to do, "Do you want to help me and Papa while we make a cake?"

I nodded, and into the kitchen we went, "It's Papa and I by the way."

"Huh?"

"The structure of the sentence was wrong."

"Oh, thank you!" She flashed me a sweet smiled, she bounced over to her father, Kosuke-san, _Just call me Ojisan-_ and gave me an apron.

It was cute, a checkered blue with purple flowers- wait, "Did you get this from Kasan?"

"Yep! She made one for me too!" Sasagawa-chan spun around in an orange checkered dress with sunflowers.

"She made your other dress too didn't she?"

"Huh? Oh! That one! Yeah! Mama said she got it from a friend."

"Ah." I didn't know they knew each other that well. It makes me wonder why we hadn't met each other sooner. I shrugged and followed the pair around the kitchen, making a very elaborate strawberry shortcake.

A three-tier cake. Why? At least it was one of my favorite cakes. Following along was easy, my hands went through the familiar motions easily, time flew by as I watched the father and daughter pair interact.

It was so light, so fun? I couldn't wrap my head around the fact they were teasing one another. You could do that? My nerves frayed at the interactions, but nothing happened. _Breathe, just breathe._ It took awhile, but eventually, I was able to relax around the pair. They're so warm, and it was all so peaceful. Mind-numbing slow, but enjoyable in a way.

"Mhmm, the frosting is really good."

"Is it sweetie?"

"Mmhmm! My favorite! Did you write down how much we need?"

"No, we'll get it next time."

"Aww, hey Hibari-chan!" I tilted my head in curiosity. "Do you want some?" Sasagawa-chan held out a wooden spoon covered in frosting-vanilla buttercream.

I nodded, took a swipe off the spoon. Wow. It was so soft and creamy, it tasted of warm vanilla with the slightest hints of citrus. I reached out to take another swipe but before I could- the a hand slammed into my face.

Frosting. Face. Frosting. Face. "KYOKO!"

"You said my name! Does this mean we're best friends now?" I ignored her question and grab the nearest object and stuck it into the frosting. Then I slammed it onto Kyoko.

"Yummy!" I stared at the girl, who was just licking her fingers, and dipping it into the mass on her arm. Unbelievable. I slapped her with the stick again, "Thanks!" and again, "Ouch! That one hurt!" She was just sitting there on the counter, eating the frosting.

What was she doing? I turned to look at the only other person in the room, Uncle Ryosuke was just standing by the sink running a large towel underneath the water. Was that a camera in his hand!

This family. I couldn't understand them.

There was Ryohei who had enough energy to power the whole planet, who was somehow part of every sport there was. Kyoko, who was just a- I couldn't find a way to describe her. She was just a living, breathing menace, who was wrapped in sunshine and flowers, and their father who was distinctively not meeting my eyes but took another picture anyway.

My head hurt just trying to think about it.

* * *

"Kyoko," I whined.

"It's just a bit farther, come on!" I dragged my feet after her. Really, why did we have to go this far from her house to just get food? I idly wondered about Sana, what was she doing at home? There wasn't anyone to really watch over and not much to clean. Was she just relaxing?

Huh, wait, "We're going in there?"

"Ahuh," Kyoko affirmed distractedly, too busy looking at all the sweets to respond. Was she drooling? Eww. I looked at the building, _Sweet Sensations_ , Mommy's shop. "It's my favorite place, the strawberry shortcakes are the best." Natsume-nii would be happy that his strawberries were being used well.

We entered the shop, and I already wanted to leave. There were so many people here, and we had enough sweets at home anyways. I tried backing away but Kyoko's hand latched on to my own and dragged me in. Urgh, my nose was assaulted by the smell of a thousand sweets, nice- but overpowering. I started sneezing when I smelled cinnamon. Urgh, I grabbed a nearby tissue and wiped my nose. "Risu?"

I looked up at the counter and waved, "Hi Mommy!

She quickly exited the stand and scooped me up, "Where's the Sasagawas?" I pointed to Kyoko who was just staring at us in shock, her eyes wide in amazement.

"Goddess!"

Mommy laughed, "I like you, you're just as cute as you were before." She handed Kyoko a pink candy. "Do you want to see how they're made?" Kyoko let out a squeal of excitement and into the back we went.

We passed a familiar blue-haired girl at the cash register, "Hi Hibari-chan," and were greeted by a pinkette in the back who looked up from her cake and quickly dismissed us after a customary greeting.

Mommy let us sit on a far counter as her and the pinkette boiled sugar, and added the flavorings. Waiting until it came to the right temperature, then pouring it on the marble island. It was steaming. We watched fascinated as the watery mess, became goo. It soon became a moldable mess. They separated them then folded it in? Then they added some coloring. No wonder Mommy came home smelling like sugar every day.

"We're making panda candies!" Huh? That did not look like a panda, the face was smashed and did it only have one eye? What? They layered on the different strips, then rolled it until it was one mass. They then grabbed a green- why green- mass then wrapped it around the white mass. They rolled it again and again and again, then let gravity do its job, and they rolled the giant mass- bigger than my arms- into tiny little rolls.

At the okay, Kyoko and I got up to see the finished result. We were handed gloves, and helped onto stools. "Just roll them until they're cool then we'll cut them." They handed us tools, and to work we went. The long metal paddle cut the thin green candy rods easily and made a pleasing ting when they fell onto the metal table.

Kyoko went home with a large bag of candy, and a box of cakes. It was a wonder she didn't have any cavities.

* * *

"S-t-" Another burst of giggles burst from me as the girl found my weak spot.

"Kyoko!" I shrieked and banged my head on the hardwood floor. She put her hands up in the air, at the bang, _not my fault!_ Our eyes meet and we started laughing again.

Patting the ground for something to throw, my hand landed on something fuzzy, I scooped it up and looked at it- it was a swan plush. I sat up and threw it at her, aiming for her forehead. She stopped laughing as it hit dead center- picking up the fallen plush and throwing it back at me as fast as her reflexes would allow, hitting me in straight in the nose with a loud _smack!_ as I laughed.

There was the sound of rushing feet and then the classroom door slammed open.

We turned to face the newcomer, he was plain with brown hair and brown eyes but he was a mess, uniformed rumpled and stained. He scanned the room rapidly, looking for something, someone? His eyes landed on Kyoko, "Kyoko-chan!"

"Yes, Osami-kun?" she asked with a cute tilt of the head recognizing the unknown. I stopped in my actions and studied the new-comer, I didn't recognize him. He was taller than us by a few inches, maybe an upperclassman? What exactly did he want with Kyoko then?

"It's Ryohe-"

Her eyes sharpened, and she cut him off, "Where is he?" Ryohei was getting in too much trouble lately.

"He's is- just follow me! We don't have much time!" We exchanged panicked looks and threw on our bags, rushing out the door to follow him. He was supposed to be in an afterschool sports orientation, he wasn't supposed to be off of school property!

"Osami-kun! Where are we going? What happened?" Kyoko kept asking questions but he never answered.

"Hurry! He needs help!"

We sped up, "Is he hurt?" I asked. Kyoko sent me an enraged look. I just tossed my hands into the air, "What. You know him."

"How can you say that!"

"I'll patch him up, no harm done."

"No harm done!" She screeched. "What if something worse happens and you can't fix that?"

I snorted, "Like what?"

"Death!"

"I think you're just overreacting. He's not that stupid."

"Mama works in the ER! I know how common brain traumas are!"

"If you're not careful- which he usually is."

"Usually," she shot back.

"Well what are the chance of-" We rounded the corner of a dead end, and stopped. I scanned the ally, it had red brick walls, tall- higher than any of us- no footholds or potential boots, dark, secluded, there wasn't any exits or other entrances. My mind whirled, book tropes running through my mind, "He isn't in trouble is he?"

"I think I just took a wrong turn." Osami-kun glanced around wildly, wided eyes alarmed, "Wait here, let me see where we are." He rushed out of the ally before anyone could say anything.

"Let's go," I said as he left, ready to stalk out of there and get back to where we were supposed to be.

Kyoko grabbed onto my arm, "Wait- he could be in trouble!"

"Or we could be- if we don't leave."

She shook her head, "Just wait! Osami-kun wouldn't lie!"

I shook my own, feeling unsettled the longer we stood in the ally. "He's your oniisan, you know he's gotten in trouble before and he can get himself out."

Her nails dug into my arm, "Just wait until Osami-kun comes back!"

I snapped at her, "Kyo-niisan was supposed to pick me up! Do you know how long it's been since I've seen him!"

She let go of my arm and hugged me, digging her heels into the ground and weighing me down, "Wait a bit longer!"

I looked down ready to shout, but she was blubbering, "Please, please, please, please, please, just stay with me until he comes back!"

My will wavered- " _with me"-_ even if I left her she would stay until someone returned. "We'll stay until I count to 100, okay?" She sent me a teary smile, I scoffed and looked the other way.

Stupid crocodile tears, Kyo-nii better not be mad at me for this.

Her hold on me tightened. I sighed and patted her head.

 _One, two, three, . . ._

* * *

"One-hundred." I looked down as I finished. "He's not coming back."

Her lips spread thin and her hold tightened again, "He will!"

"Kyoko, you made me count ten times, it's been over fifteen minutes. He. Is. Not. Coming. Back."

"I know he will!"

I snorted and ripped her arms away from her, "You are wrong. Now come with me or I'll leave you here, I have no patience left." I adjusted my backpack and left without a look back. Quiet footsteps followed after I was halfway down the alley. I let out a sigh of relief, but Kyoko was sniffing, each one grated on my nerves. Ryohei was most likely fine, whatever situation he was in he could get out himself.

Just as I was going to chew her out sunshine hit my eyes, I lifted a hand to shield them. I couldn't tell the time from this position, but the blood red creeping into the sky told me it was much later than I thought.

It would be better to get hom- the familiar sound of metal hitting flesh caught my attention.

Kyo-nii was near, did he come to look for me?

I sped off, Osami's words rebounding in my ears.

 _"He needs help."_

I wasn't panicked before, but suddenly danger seemed real to me. This wasn't training, this wasn't somewhere where we could just yell stop. The sounds, that gasp, the missing growls. It wasn't a game. There was a pattern to it all, a perfect battle, was a perfect song, a predictability grown from years of practice. The melody was there, but it was mangled and only getting worse as time passed.

Was Kyo-nii hurt? I urged my feet to run faster, _please be okay._

I burst into another ally, tall figures were circling around something I couldn't see. I scanned the alley desperately, turning around as Kyoko let out an ear piercing scream- eyes fixated at a fallen figure on the ground. The jeers and laughter echoed in my mind as I realized what exactly they were circling around. I screamed.

I tensed as more heads turned, hand reaching for a staff that was not there.

"Who let these brats in here?"

One of the teens separated from the group and reached an arm out for me, instinctively I moved backward and bumped into Kyoko in the process- I pushed her back farther with one hand and slung my bag over my shoulder and into my other, swinging it up.

The teen swore as the metal plate made contact with his wrist. He wrung it out, and made another grab, I blocked it again with the bag, a loud crack was heard and the boy let out a strangled yell. He flexed his hand, cursing as he did. "She has a fucking metal plate! Who fucking carries that!"

"No one cares."

"Just shut her before someone hears."

I backed away as they argued,"Kyoko get help," I whispered over my shoulder keeping an eye on the figures. A choked gasp made its way to my ears from all the noises, I turned to see a bloodied hand claw at the ground as someone kicked them down again. "Now," I hissed, recognizing that skin tone- the same as my own.

A hand grabbed my arm, and I was quick to dig my nails into it. The other releasing my arm in surprise.

"My, how fierce," the boy purred, I shivered in disgust adjusting my bag as I did. I wished I had my bo staff with me.

"Shit- are those little girls? I didn't sign up for this."

"Go home then," the same voice said, cursing as metal met skin, an argument sprung up and the teen doubled back to argue with another.

My head snapped in the opposite direction, the sound of flesh hitting flesh and the snap of bone ringing in my mind. Who got hurt? "Kyoko?" I asked, not getting an answer. "Kyoko," I repeated, tearing my eyes away from the scene and turned around, frightened amber eyes met mine, a hand clutched onto my shirt. She was trembling- I was trembling as I pried her hand off- I didn't realize I was trembling too. "Go," I pushed her towards the exit.

She shook her head and desperately grasped onto my arm and pulled me with her- vocal cords seemingly not working. I watched as her mouth moved without making a sound. Guilt tore at my heart, but I pulled away and shook her off, pushing her in the direction of the exit, yelling at her to get help before running back to the encirclement. _Please listen, just this once. You can't argue right now, so please, just get help._

Time froze as pained eyes met my own, mouth frozen in a snarl, eyes alight with something new. Winter gray eyes burned from within. They were shocked, and no longer did their malice focus on me. **_Run_** they screamed, ** _run,_** as his eyes focused on something behind me.

Time unfroze as a series of blows landed on him. My heart got caught in my throat, he was so small. I didn't have much time to worry, before I shrieked in surpise. A hand yanked on my hair, forcefully dragging me deeper into the ally. I thrashed in thier grip before coming to my senses. My braid was in their hand, hair- arm, _hit this point- their grip will relax._ I grabbed onto their arm on an impulse and run up the teen's body to flip to backflip off of it. My heart raced as I stumbled away from the stunned teen, hair falling into my face. My hair tie broke, I thought numbly as another hand grabbed onto my arm.

My elbow swung backwards before I realized who it was. The hand too small to be anyone else's. "You idiot!" Snarled Kyo-nii. He surged towards me and I flinched, but he deflected a hit behind me, falling as he ankle gave out. Automatically, I reached out an arm to steady him, my eyes going straight to his left eye. There was so much blood!

Worry flooded through my body, where, why, it needs to be cleaned and bandaged, my hands fluttered towards the latch of my was a gash and it was dripping with blood- could he even see through that? I blocked a hit with my bag and spun to springboard off Kyo-nii's back raising my bag again to block another hit. The urge to patch him up kept flooding my senses, I fiddled with the latch of my bag and someone's foot found its way to my stomach.

I doubled over in pain, Kyo-nii was there to help steady me and counter with his tonfa as someone else thought to attack. A flash of black caught my eye and my leg whipped out in practiced motion, tripping up the next attacker. An arm whipped around my neck, and brought us down, ducking as someone soared overhead.

I made to stand up, but Kyo-nii pulled me back down, too injured to stand on his own. I scanned him as I helped him up, he was leaning on his left entirely, grimacing as a sudden push put weight onto his right foot. Was there somethin- a screech left my throat, combat- we're still in combat.

"Careful!" A loud voice roared distracting someone with a punch, sea-gray turned to meet my own. I relaxed slightly it was just Ryohei. I took a deep breath and held out an arm to Kyo-nii. It was just like training, we could do it together. He linked an arm into the gap. It was only a matter of time before they ran out of energy. _What if we do first?_ I pushed away the thought. No time, no time to think.

Kyo-nii and I attacked in sync, instinctively covering each other's blind spots. Ryohei working his way into our formation in the gaps left behind. We were just enough to get a second of rest before the breaking of glass shattered our re-found hope of getting out together.

I lept back at the sound, hair whipping around wildly cutting into my face. My eyes burning from the debris in the air, I struggled to keep them open as they darted towards the side following a streak of orange. Orange? "KYOKO!" _Why was she still here?_

The distracted carrot looked up and met my gaze, a large pole in hand. No, no- behind you! My body rushed to block the object but I was too slow, Ryohei tackled her in the ground as a shock wave hit.

A flash of yellow lit up the ally as I I fell to the ground a few feet short of the siblings. I had only a moment to think of what just happened when a hand pulled up and shoved another body into my arms.

"Leave." I straightened up automatically, hearing the steel underneath Ryohei voice.

"No-" He shoved us across the alley without giving us a second to argue.

When I looked back it looked like he was covered in flames.

* * *

 **Written on 2/20/18**

 **Revised #2: 3/2/18; minor edits/spell check/name fix**

 **Revised #3: 7/11/18- fix, flow/scene change**


	9. Chapter 8

Rated T: For paranoia

Disclaimer: I have in no way shape or form have claim over any part of the Katekyo Hitman Reborn! franchise

Ages: Kyoya, Ryohei, Katio (6-7), Suyin, Kyoko & Co. (5-6) Natsume (11-12) Yue (40-41) Ryota (44-46) Fon/Feng (49-50)

* * *

[Chapter Eight]

* * *

We stumbled out of the ally, grabbing onto the nearest wall and hiding in the closest niche, listening to the sounds of the fight die out. There was shouting- and that all too familiar snarl. There was a crack- something wooden broke. Someone was crying- there was a yeap of pain- another yell- stumbling- and the sound of breaking glass.

My body shook with worry, Kyoko shaking along with me- I wasn't sure who started crying first but by the time the boys finished we were clutching each other and sobbing like our lives depended on it.

Kyo-nii's bloodied hand reaching out for my own haunted me everytime I shut my eyes.

Ryohei's smashed face and his broken nose.

Kyo-nii underneath a crowd of stomping feet.

Ryohei getting thrown against a wall.

Kyoko -small-too-small- in the middle of it all. Shock, fear, and acceptance written in her eyes as a larger figure too large-lunged at her.

If Ryohei wasn't there she- I clutched her tighter, incoherent words falling from my mouth.

She was in my arms.

We were fine- we were alive.

Breathe.

Breathe.

Breathe.

Brea-

A harsh slap startled me back into reality.

Exhausted gray eyes met mine and I released Kyoko to tackle Kyo-nii without another thought. We fell to the floor, Ryohei who Kyo-nii was supporting was brought down for the ride. There was shuffling next to us and Kyoko took Ryohei into her hold.

They were alive.

I leaned my head onto Kyo-nii's chest to listen to his heartbeat.

I took in the scent of lemon-grass and ink. It was tainted with the metallic tinge of blood.

The heartbeat underneath my head beat reassuringly.

We were safe, and the dam in me broke again.

My vision swam with tears and they slipped down my cheeks.

I felt water drop onto my head. Kyo-nii was crying too.

I held him close- I didn't want to let go- but he was hurt and we needed to stop the bleeding. I tried pulling myself away but he pressed me closer. "Kyo-nii, Kyo-nii," I tried putting my palm against his chest and pushing but then my arms were trapped too. "Kyo-nii," another tear slide down my face, "you're hurt let me bandage you."

"Kyo-nii," I banged on his chest with my arms. It took a few minutes before he released me, his eyes tinged red, nose pink, and-

My hand flew to his hair, running down his now short locks, whimpering at the stubby ends. They cut it. They cut it. They actu-

The cut on his brow brought me back to attention, his tears cleared-smeared most of the grime away but this one was still bleeding.

Clean then wrap. Don't let infection set in.

 _Infection would kill if blood loss didn't._

My hands were on autopilot, reaching into my bag past the heavy steel plate to the emergency kit at the bottom; opening it, disinfecting my hands, taking the periwinkle cloth and downing it in alcohol, dabbing on the wound, watching as the cloth was stained with crimson, wrapping them after, and moving onto Ryohei next. I reached for the bin but met the hard plastic, there weren't enough bandages in the bag. Kyoko calmly-too calmly- where was the emotion- opening her bag and tearing at her unused art smock and handed me the strips. It wasn't sanitary but it would do for now, I finished.

Ryohei's eyes unnerving piercing in its intensity- rather than sea glass his eyes were crystalline in their clarity- watched over us, flickering over at the slightest movement. I hissed and pulled away sharply as Kyoko dabbed at my wounds, I hadn't realized I had gotten hurt. She caught my arm again, crushing it accidentally but loosening at my whimper.

She cleaned and wrapped my arm, moving onto my legs after. Once she finished we sat in silence. We were leaning on each other too tired to move, I caught the red-rimmed eyes of Kyoko and couldn't help the laughter that bubble up. The others joining in until we were all on the ground in tears. We gasped and choked on air, every time it almost ended, someone would set off someone off and it would start all over again.

We were alive.

* * *

My eyes opened and I let out a scream, I was screaming for anyone, anyone. Kyo-nii, Mommy, Daddy, Onii, Kyoko.

Someone. Someone. Where were they!

White-clad figures rushed into my room and I struck out.

My chest spasmed and I let out a scream.

I thrashed as they held me down, my arm hit something metal and I recoiled in pain.

A needle pierced my skin and I lashed out-hitting flesh as sleep threatened to take me.

No!

No!

N-

* * *

Familiar eyes met my own when I woke.

"Mommy?" Tears flooded her eyes, and she nodded walking forward dressed in a way I had never seen her before. Her hair was tied into two braided buns and she was dressed in form-fitting pants and a sleeveless top. I blinked but the image never left. Where did her Qipao go?

My brain stuttered as she grabbed my free hand and knelt next to my bed, pressing my hand to her face. I felt hot tears fall against my palm. "Risu," her grip tightened. "Don't ever do that again."

"Sorry," I said not really knowing why. Her eyes were glassy as if she wasn't fully there. She never let go, even as she brought over a chair from the other side of the room with her foot to sit upon. I felt my eyes drifting shut but with a thought, I startled awake.

"Kyo-nii?" I sat up panicked, my eyes swept over the room but was cut short as my left hand was squeezed by another, a freshly wrapped hand wrapped around mine, the beds pushed closer to each other to allow this. He was hooked up to an IV and a blood drip, but he was as far from them as he could be -curled up next to the metal rail a hand through the gaps, iron-clad over my own.

Mommy laughed, but it sounded more like a sob.

Part of me calmed, but it still wasn't complete. "Ryohei-nii? Kyoko?"

Her lips drew into a tight smile, looking years older than she did then she did that morning, "They're in the other room with their parents."

Parents- I glanced over at Kyo-nii's side again, the strange feeling of something missed ringing in my mind. There at the edge of the bed was a figure, _Daddy_ , he was home again.

Blue-inked tresses fell onto the bed his head on an arm resting on the side of Kyo-nii's bed, the rest of his body on the ground. His tanned skin a stark contrast to the hospital sheets and Kyoya's own, his suit jacket was off for once, sleeping in a pair of dress pants and a wrinkled and red strained dress shirt his arm slung over the bed and hand gripped loosely around Kyo-nii's arm.

It was the sloppiest I had ever seen him.

A yawn forced its way out of my mouth, and I blinked drowsily.

Mommy guided me back down to the bed, "Go to sleep little one," She started humming the melody to our lullaby, and without my consent, my eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

Recovery was a long road, Kyoko and I got away without any major injuries but the boys, they were in there for months. Ryohei was the worst out of all of us, two broken ribs, a fractured collarbone, a shattered wrist, and a leg broken in three places.

He wasn't the same after that.

None of us were.

I stopped going to Kyo-nii's class. They weren't there. I-we skipped school completely, I wouldn't- I couldn't let them out of my sight. _Mine. Not well. Not safe. Needs to be watched._ I started dragging Kyoko to the hospital after being dropped off at school. Kyo-nii had the same thought, the visit after Kyoko and I were discharged, we found a smug, but annoyed Kyo-nii, in the same shared room- the one we were put in originally. Ryohei was chattering off his ear, while he was trying to read.

His fingers rapped against the edges of the book at a rapid pace, and his grip was too tight. _The things we do for others,_ the unease in my chest lessened. They would watch over one another.

Kyoko and I always walked into the same scene, though Kyo-nii got grumpier each day. He couldn't sleep in with such an obnoxious early bird like Ryohei. The bags under his eyes got deeper, and his temper skyrocketed. Without his dominant arm, he couldn't do anything anymore. I couldn't watch him as he ate. _Helpless._ His fingers too clumsy to pick up the utensils, too untrained to gracefully eat. He couldn't sketch or paint with his left arm.

Tears pricked at the edge of his eyes, but they never fell. His arm stayed in a sling for the two months. He was ambidextrous by the end of it all. At least one good thing came out from it all.

* * *

The Sasagawas were worse for wear. It didn't show as much in Ryohei, but there was this new intensity in him. He had always been an intense person, but now, when he felt like warmth, he now felt like a scorching flame. It felt like you were drowning in the intensity when he looked at you. He was always watching, waiting, but never still. A _re you okay? Do you need help? Is there anything I can do to help you?_

Always eager, there was nothing else he could do to redirect his energy while confined to his bed. There were his stretches, but they weren't much. His twitchiness rubbed off on Kyo-nii, it wasn't uncommon to see them arguing as they played a board game, or arguing over homework, or arguing about anything really. They really liked to argue, it seemed to take away that edge they had from being confined to a room.

We didn't notice it at first but Kyoko, went shock still when they argued. I didn't notice too enthralled in their argument, but when I turned to comment on the ridiculousness of it all- her pupils were glassed over and she was shaking. I shook her, "Kyoko, are you okay?" Again, "Kyoko?"

I started to hyperventilate. She wasn't responding, what was wrong. "Kyoko? Kyoko?" Nurses entered the room, and separate me from her. I screamed, Don't take her away from me! Don't!

Someone picked me up and I thrashed in their grip. Why were they separating us! Another scream ripped its way out of my throat, and I was thrust into another's arms. My first instinct was to get away and get to Kyoko. I tried, I tried, but they held me back.

I was sobbing, even as the scent of ink and lemongrass registered in my mind _Kyo-nii._ He said nothing and just held me as we watched the nurses flutter about, never touching her. Their words were soft and soothing, calming me down as they spoke. It's alright, you're safe now. There's nothing wrong, your brother and friends are here. They're worried about you, can you tell them you're okay?

It took a while but eventually, she responded.

It was a panic attack triggered by arguing, the boys didn't take the news well. They were guilty and so sorry, but they couldn't help it. It happened again, and again, but Kyoko didn't fault them for it. She was stressed, she was afraid, but she knew she had to face it. The more it happened, the less time it took for her to kick herself out of it.

But it never seemed to end, a week after the first attack, she flickered on the TV and stopped. The remote dropped from her hand at the slight of violence and blood and her eyes went glassy. It was a chain reaction, we looked around for the source and stopped and stared. Memories flashed through our minds, and we were back again. _Please, please, stop. Kyo-nii! Where are you taking her! Ryohei!_

A nurse came in a lifetime later and shut off the TV.

We looked towards each other, no words needed. No more. No more violence, no more senseless violence.

We tried. We really did.

At the time it seemed rig-smart.

But, how could we? It was in our blood, even Kyoko's.

* * *

Kyo-nii and I woke up with the need to test ourselves, challenge ourselves, push ourselves to our limits. Our blood roared for us to move, to fight, to better ourselves.

We needed to be the best, we needed to be sure our own were safe. I never got an answer as to why high schoolers- the uniforms belonging to Namori High- attacked us. Targeted us, it was obvious. Why else would they send someone to get Kyoko and I away from school? They threatened a kid- to lead us away from a sanctuary.

If things like this happened to us, it could happen to anyone.

The world was a dangerous place.

There was no order in this unjust world.

There would be no order unless someone stepped up.

There was no one. How pathetic.

If there was how did this happen?

Would we just have to do it ourselves? Something in me roared in indignation- _yes._

 _Protect. Ours. Keep safe._

* * *

The moment I was discharged I was put into offensive training and given a new collapsible bo staff, this time metal enforced alloy- combined with who knows what. Another gift from Uncle Fang.

I didn't use it until Kyo-nii was discharged. It felt wrong, to take a step forward without him there. When they were discharged Kyo-nii got his metal tonfas- the same mix- with a black cast. Somehow Ryohei was discharged before Kyo-nii but they were discharged together, refused to be discharged without him. They made a fuss, Kyo-nii- a Hibari- and as one of the founding families of Namori, history rang true. Without a doubt, a Hibari would escape from a hospital no matter what condition unless all demands were met.

The correct people was a need- not a want. They made it out together under the careful watch of nurse Sasagawa, Ryohei's and Kyoko's mom. Their family moved into the compound until Kyo-nii was cleared for school. Nurse Sasagawa kept Kyokya from using his tonfas though, it didn't work all the time and he would end up being carried to bed after he passed out from exhaustion.

Mommy, she just threw more training at us. Uncle Feng upped the intensity, he no longer held back. It was brutal. It wouldn't be for long but they would come at us at full force. The bruises would last until the lesson needed to be taught again- and again, a reminder to never become overconfident.

* * *

Amidst the beatings I noticed how small Uncle Fang was, we aged, we grew- he didn't. He was the same, the exact same from the day we first saw him- and in the rest of the photos. Mommy grew more wrinkles, her hair grayed, we grew changed in size and shape. He never changed, never even straying from the bright red qipao.

Something bitter grew in me as he stayed eternally the same.

Why? I wished for the days before the attack. Before any of this happened, before training was just that. Training- it was all fun and a release from school, but it now held purpose. How could it be fun, when the reality of it all hung over our heads? It wasn't a game, we had to train or it would happen again.

It wasn't his fault, but every time Uncle Fang appeared it was wound was being forcefully ripped open. He was the same, but we weren't. He was still the same, and he wasn't bothered by it at all.

 **Why?**

Tempers would flare when he visited. Heads would roll, but it was never his.

* * *

After a while we went back to school, I didn't get it there was so much we should be doing, but we couldn't. I was enraged but calmed at Kyoko's touch. Education was important, and it was our duty to learn and pass it own. There was a reason, there was a reason for all this madness.

I glared at those who dared take our seats. Kicking the table irritably, "Out." They scattered. Pathetic. Distanctly I registered the look in their eyes, _shock, fear, confusion._ I ignored it and the guilt that came with it.

Mitsuri-kun joined our table, midway through class. He sat down, a warm smile on his face, but said nothing. Passing us his notebook as he brought out a spare to write down today's notes. _Same, but not._ He'd seem withdrawn, I frowned. He'd changed but why?

The quiet was filled by Kyo-nii and Ryohei aruging. Kyoko and I pipped up from time to time, when it suited us. Otherwise we stayed quiet and played with the crafts in Kyoko's bag. Mitsuri- no Katio-kun, was the only one taking notes. Why wouldn't he speak?

He wasn't a complete teacher's pet before, but he stuck to it. Where were all the underhand comments and snark? At least hisexcitment over therasberry candies was the same. They were the only ones Kyoko wouldn't pick pocket.

* * *

It wasn't just Katio-kun who changed, there was something about Ryohei-nii that had changed. His jumpiness, or was it mindfulness- that was it- a need to always be self-aware of anything and everything. It was annoying.

He was restless. He always had been, but now he couldn't sit still for a moment. His foot tapped in class and his hand rapt to a rhythm only he could hear. His eyes flickering over a sea of people, always watching, taking in what he could.

Sometimes I swore his sea-glass eyes would shine gold. _Molten gold._

He was warmth, always welcomed and missed when gone. He reminded me of the sun, a constant, always there, rising and falling at a set pace. Almost taken for granted in their predictability, but sorely noticed when gone. It was too quiet on the days without him-them in school, I would always turn to the space across from me to quip about whatever I found interesting- the silence was- extremely disconcerting.

* * *

The Sasagawas fell prey to the Ming Clan training. Dragged in after their mom brought them with her to check on Kyo-nii. Kyoko, joined without much fuss, there was no shame in conflict training. There was nothing violent about it, evasion and escape, distraction, deflection, it could only help in the long run. Though she turned away from the spars, she always joined the drills.

They should've expected her to outstrip them by far when it came to evasion- the ballerina in training- had an unnatural sense of balance. She could balance on the thinnest wire. It started as a joke, but on a rope pulled taught by weights the girl danced with a pretty little parasol from one end to another.

It was like she was born to be in the air.

No hesitation, no fear.

It was mesmerizing, the sunlight washed over her, the twilight colors turning her into something otherworldly. Lilac rays twinkled, twisting the colors of her hair until they shown pink, showering her in the day's dying light.

The golden flecks in her eyes became more prominent, eventually taking over rose eyes.

They screamed of confidence. _Don't underestimate her._

* * *

From atop her perch, four feet in the air, Kyoko could feel a sense of clarity. The wind rustled her hair, and the sunlight dancing to the twirl of her parasol, marigold, lilac, rose, and emerald green. Nothing could touch her when she was up here.

Reaching the end of the tightwire she spun on her heel, lifting a leg and waving her parasol in an arc to account for the sudden shift. It was like walking on a high beam, you had nothing to fear if you knew which and what ways to move to counteract the opposing force.

It was her fault, and for it, this would be for their protection. None of her's would get hurt again, not if she could help it.

If it meant taking the full force of attention she would do it, it was for them. If it meant training her body until she could make her way out from the smallest of places, leap over the largest of gaps, then she would do it.

They would never again be targeted for who they were. As hard as it was to swallow Yue-Lǎoshī was right, girls, ones like Kyoko would never be seen as a threat. A decorative link in an otherwise strong chain of steel.

A harsh gust of wind set her parasol sailing, her heart leaped to her throat- and she was falling, falling, falling, caught by reliable arms.

Scars danced in her vision.

The glass mark that dug into her Onii's face, forever there and apparent. It was deep, discolored, and lightly fractured if anyone looked closely. It was the one he got while tackling her to the ground.

The bite mark that wrapped around Kyo-nii's wrist, the gash on his left brow, cutting through, leaving a small barren strip. It wasn't noticeable unless you knew what had happened, but it always caught her eye.

It caught her eye in the same way the glass marred Suyin's hands would. Suyin always had pretty hands, they were small and petite, they weren't hands of a working woman but a lady. Delicate, and unmarred, but there was one scar- that wrapped into the side of her right hand and onto her wrist that ruined it all. She knew it would not disappear over time. It was too deep, it almost blended in with her skin but it was too pale.

She took a deep breath- flashing Ryo-nii a watery smile, eyes lingering over the glaringly bright bandage on his nose- it matched his hair.

He let her go and collected her parasol from Kyoya with a shallow bow of gratitude before climbing the stairs to her perch.

Not again.

She wouldn't let it happen again.

Not if she could help it.

She would be there by their sides when chaos came.

Her eyes fluttered shut with the wind, letting the sounds of their training wash over her. The clash of metal, the steady beating of wood, and the shrieks of laughter.

One day she would be able to return the favor and catch them when they fell.

She opened up her parasol and twirled.

* * *

Xenocanaan ** & Lady Syndra, thank you for your kind words! People like you really do encourage me to write more!**

 **Translations:**

Lǎoshī- teacher (Manderian)

I am not a native speaker and I am using google- so if I make any mistakes- please correct me

[Author's Note]

2/20/18 *cross that out* 3/2/18

Well, I meant to post this a lot earlier but life got in the way. Warning it'll generally be like this now as I am due to take the SAT's in a week, and my grades have dropped due to me being out as I was ill, and some life drama. Well, I have nothing to really say, updates will generally be on the weekend and biweekly/though I am trying for weekly. I hope you enjoyed the story and any suggestions or criticism to the story would appreciate them.

 **There's a small poll on my profile for the direction of the story** , as of now seeds have been placed but they have yet to actually sprout yet. Canon characters are set to come in after a few chapters, the nearest one being **1-3 chapters away.**

I hope the communication style isn't too confusing, and the mannerisms aren't too hard to understand. I've always wondered how Kyoya would act with a sibling and how exactly he became who was. Was he too tempting to not well- play around with? Any discrepancy in his behavior is due to my interpretation of him etc./ he's around family he likes- he will be more responsive to them/ irritated in the way only siblings can irritate people/he's tiny give me a break/ Blind violence got annoying tbh- a sibling/competitor/partner in crime has given him an outlet so Kyoya isn't as sporadically murderous as he would've been

Hmmm, add in a chapter for outside perspectives or just end bits like Kyoko's?

* * *

Written: 2/20/18

Posted: 3/2/18

Revision #1: 3/2/18

Revision #2: 7/11/18


	10. Chapter 9

Rated T: For paranoia

Disclaimer: I have in no way shape or form have claim over any part of the Katekyo Hitman Reborn! franchise

Ages: Kyoya, Ryohei, Katio (8-9), Suyin, Kyoko & Co. (7-8) Natsume (14-15) Yue (41-42) Ryota (45-46) Fon/Feng (50-51)

* * *

[Chapter Nine]

* * *

A calming hand musses my hair, "Have you been sleeping Risu?" I hum, not really acknowledging the question. She sighs but continues petting my hair as she lounges. "Don't stay up too late."

"I won't Oka-san." I didn't lie, I just couldn't sleep. The nights were filled with restless twists and turns, even when she did sleep she would wake up in the middle of the night. It was always the same, I couldn't sleep. The nightmares still lived in her mind, there weren't nightmares- just memories replaying- again, and again until I woke up. If not that dead eyes would stare at me from the depths of my mind.

It was creepy, and I always felt like I was being watched. Of course, how did someone sleep like that? I walk straight into a door and curse, he hands me a cup of green tea, I take it without complaint. His eyes narrow, but he doesn't pry, going on to drink his own cup.

Urgh, the lack of sleep is so bad to the point where Kyo-nii is getting worried.

* * *

There is no one in the room but Kyo-nii and I. I know this for a fact, but still, I feel watched. It gnaws on my mind, as I try to focus at the task at hand, but even the smallest of movements sends me into a furry. The ticking of the clock is in time with my heart. A rhythmic constant, but each tick bringing my panic closer to the surface. My eyes, never still, and it feels like they're going to pop out of my head with the abuse. There's no one there.

Kyo-nii sends me a weird look when I bring out my hand mirror to takes a discreet look around the room- no one is there. Maybe it was just paranoia after all.

I pick up my fallen pen, and distractedly sketch before I can get too far a hand plucks the pen out of my hand and replaces it with another. I roll my eyes, it's lightweight and plastic, a welcomed change from the heavy metal pen that Kyo-nii favored. Without looking up I can tell that all of the pens have been moved away from me.

I sighed, it was rude but reasonable. The ink was far too expensive to spend on scribbles, I wonder who bought the pens. The quality wasn't up to par with the others and the smoothness a far cry from what I was used too. It wasn't anything to complain about, I wasn't the artist. Kyo-nii, on the other hand, had always been enchanted by beauty. Who would've known he loved to create with how much destruction followed him?

Destruction, my eyes flicker up to Kyo-nii in his short-haired glory. I still couldn't believe it, the reality of all being a bit dizzying. He didn't intend to grow it out anymore, and he wouldn't tell me why. Without the hair, they couldn't match entirely, it was frustrating.

We always matched, and he didn't want to match anymore. He never did me about where he went in those three months and twenty-one days we were separated or what he did. Was he hiding something? As much as Kasan and I tried he refused to wear anything we suggested. Even now, instead of matching her in her overalls- he was stubbornly dressed in one of the yukatas Kasan had hidden away. Matching at home wasn't a big deal right?

Sigh, I tap my pencil against the table, this is so boring. My eyes wander up over the paper beneath his hands, the birds look as if they're about to take flight. As he reaches for another pen he catches her glance and scowls, very much matching her mood. What?

I tap my paper and flash him a smile, pretty. His smile is self-satisfied, and he graces her with an approving nod to her paper and falls into the flow of his art without another thought. I falter as I catch sight of the image on the paper, eyes, when did I do that?

They remind of me of the eyes in my dreams, cold and miserable. The hair on the back of my neck prickles in unease and blood rushes with the need to move. Sitting around and doing nothing, was only making her nerves worse. I look up towards Kyo-nii and tap my fingers in a pattern. 1-2-4-1, something I tap for attention if I didn't want to use my words.

He ignores me. Completely.

Rage floods me and something inside of me wants to break the pens. So the only choice he would have would be to pay attention to me instead. I resist the urge, but it so tempting. I watched the flow of his hands instead, Kyo-nii's hands moving with the same grace as his handle on his tonfas, the local wildlife evolving into a serene scene. He's lost in a world of his own, one without humans, and filled with graceful waters, and peaceful animals.

My hand moves without permission and grabs onto the cheap pen and slams it down on the table. He doesn't look up. I get up from the table and exit the room, feeling eyes on her all the while. They weren't Kyo-nii's. They watch even as I run laps outside.

* * *

Kyoko looks over curious and sends me a mischievous smile, "Are you sure you don't have a crush on him?"

My lips pucker up sourly, "I'm sure."

"Ahuh, then why do you keep drawing his eyes?"

I kiss my teeth, and glare at her. I can't draw anything else! She giggles sweetly, "Neh, Mitsuri-kun. Don't you think it's cute? They would make such a cute couple." I resist the urge to hiss as two pairs of eyes turn their attention to the conversation.

Mitsuri-kun raises his head from his arms lazily and takes a glance at the paper. "With who? A ghoul?" He snorts, "I think that explains why we never see her eat." I kick his chair, but he only grins. "Are you sure you want to go back to your class? We wouldn't want you to be devoured by the little ghoul."

"-ato-kun is not a ghoul!" They argue, and Kyo-nii kicks Katio underneath the table, a warning glare from Ryohei-nii stopping him from doing the same to the female Sasagawa. The teacher calls their attention away and their table quietens, Kyoko not exactly being part of the class is at a risk of being taken out and returned to her actual class.

The teacher pays them a bit of attention and forces them to tunes into their teacher's -whatever. Their mouths close- until SOMEONE spills water on me.

I turn on to the perpetrator, who guiltily hides the juice carton behind her. Kyoko sends me her best puppy eyes, but I've spent too much time with her to not be immune. I try not to, but the growl that slips from my lips is a bit too loud.

We're kicked out. I turn to chew out Kyoko but she already has out her kitten eyes. "Sorry, Susu." I bristle and hold out my stained white shirt in irritation. "I'll fix it?" I shake it, water droplets hitting both of us as the soaked garment flailed.

She smiles sheepishly, and I start walking towards the nurse muttering under my breath. Whatever she thought would "fix it," better be good. I liked this shirt, the collar had a blue heart that took an hour of blood and pain to embroider. I did not go through all of that to just throw out a shirt- the yellow stain marring an otherwise perfect shirt.

The nurse wasn't there. I shiver and throw Kyoko the nastiest glare I could, it's ruined by a sneeze. She smothers a laugh underneath a hand, "I really am sorry, do you want to switch shirts instead?" I eye her shirt into consideration, it was canary yellow with sakura blossoms- too bright for my tastes, but it- I sneeze again.

"No."

A glint appears in her eyes, "Are you sure? I think you're getting sick." I shake my head and force my body to stop shivering. She eyes me over, and looks away, "Okay." I let out a shriek and fall to the ground in surprise as a hand squeezed my side. "Ahh-ha! You were cold!" She pins me down, and pulls at my shirt,

"No, Kyoko, I'm fin- ha -stop it-" My hands catch nothing but air as the youngest Sasagawa forces compliance with tickles.

A door slides open, and we pause, "Do you need some help?" We detangle ourselves, "Yes, please! Do you have any spare uniforms?" Kyoko hands the nurse the pass, she sends us an unamused look.

The nurse nods and gestures for us to follow her. When she's turned around fully I elbow Kyoko in the side, "You didn't try opening the door?"

"I thought you tried!"

The nurse unlocks a door in the back and switches on a light showing us a sparsely stocked closet, "This is all we have," she sides eyes me, "due to the influx of students coming in and needing a change of clothes this year."

I tense up, but straighten my posture as she stares me down. Kyoko squeezes my arm reassuringly, "Thank you! We'll be out of your hair in a flash, but do you mind if we change in here?" It takes a bit of convincing but the nurse agrees to leave us alone to change.

I let out an annoyed grunt, and Kyoko smiles sympathetically, nodding along with my words.

"Kyoya can be really scary though."

My lips curl, "Can be. They're old enough to know where the bathroom is."

She stumbles into the door in surprise, and the door opens up automatically. "What's going on in here!" The nurse glowers at me, while Kyoko falls to the floor, dying of laughter. My grip on the new shirt tightening in my hands.

We return to Kyoko's class wet and irritable. Me being the one wet and irritable. The carrot-top the only one actually changed in a spare uniform, the harpy throwing me out before I could actually change. Kyoko follows along subdued, another sorry on her lips. We make a stop at the girl's bathroom where Kyoko and I switch clothes, her back into her slightly wet shirt, and me into the drier one. The wet shirt is thrown into Kyoko's spare bag packed with her art smock.

I open the door, and twenty pairs of eyes turn to the doorway. The teacher directs us towards our table in the back without another word, we go and sit- their eyes never leaving. I hated them all already. Kyoko turns to our seatmates and says her greetings, easily coaxing some of the guys to switch seats with her so she could sit next to the window.

They get up and Kyoko plops me next to the window, she continues chattering and keeping the focus on her. I relax as the eyes slowly turn away. I plop my head on my hand and close my eyes, intent on taking a nap. The feel of a stranger's eyes on me prevents that through. After seemingly an hour's worth of starting my eyes fly open and hunt down the perpetrator.

Dark eyes, reminding me of the depths of the ocean stare back at me from across the room, unwavering in their intensity. The absolute darkness sucking in the light around them. I'm the one who's forced to look away, the intensity of his stare cowering me. "See! He likes you!"

I refuse to enter the battle of meaningless banter and plop my head down on my arms again. So that was ghoul-kun? I could see why they thought I was drawing his eyes, they were shaped the same, but his lacked the feminine softness the drawings had, their creases too differently spaced to be right, and though they shared the same lost quality, the boy's eyes were bright. The deep sense of sorrow existent but far too raw to be the eyes of her mind.

I wondered what had happened to make them that way, it only lasted for a minute before I fell asleep. Why did it matter? It didn't affect me or my own.

* * *

Dark eyes greet me, I startle and fall backward. Falling, until water crashes over me, I forget how to swim and struggle to breathe as water fills my lungs. The light of the surface grows farther and I fall deeper and deeper into an abyss. _Kyo-nii! Ryohei! Kyoko! Katio! Anyone!_

 _Help!_

An arm pulls me out of the water, and I latch onto it taking in the air greedily as I break the surface. I raise my head to meet the eyes of my savior just to fall back into the pool after meeting their eyes. They're pitch black, so dark I can see my reflection, familiar gray eyes are wide in fear as the water pulls me under.

* * *

I wake up in the real world gasping for breath. Kyoko sends me a concerned look and rubs my back as I try to form words but fail. Forming anything coherent is useless when the words refused to form on my lips. Words refuse to form for the day.

When we meet back up with our brothers, it's a unanimous agreement, we're going back home together. I don't fight them when they crowd around me on the walk back, Mitsuri-kun somehow being dragged on for the ride. His sarcasm soothes a part of me as he banters with Ryohei.

I sink into my seat cushion and lays my head on the table exhausted beyond reason. It's loud and chaotic, but warm. The chatter around me softens a touch before rising in level again. Kyoko tries to get everyone to quiet down so I can sleep, but the boys are arguing and there are snacks. It doesn't work but I fall asleep anyways. There's nowhere I would rather be.

But rest does not come. Staring at me are those dark- _dead_ eyes but this time they're anchored to a body. They belong to a wisp of a girl. She's skeletal with sallow skin and a wild mane that matches the darkness of her eyes. She's almost feral looking, but the purity of her white dress says otherwise, she comes closer but I can't move. Why can't I move?

I try to swallow my fear as she comes closer. Fear? No- it was horror. How did someone get so skinny? Why did her skin seem translucent? When the light hit her she almost seemed to disappear. The harshness of it paying the girl no compliments, as the gauntness of her figure became all the more obvious. Shadows hung over her face in an unsightly manner, eye bags gouging out a gorge beneath her eyes.

She stopped right in front of me, so close her wild mane drifted across my skin. Chapped lips formed words but before I can hear what she said, the pain of a slap wakes me up.

Familiar gray eyes bore down on me and I breaks into tears. I don't know why, and I'm just as confused as Kyo-nii as to why tears are flowing down my face. He grimaces tugs me into his lap and tangles a hand into my hair, I calm as the familiar sensation grounds me. There's a flutter before I'm tucked in Mitsuri's fluffy jacket, Kyoko's favorite plush slipped beneath her head, and for once Ryohei blesses them with silence.

It's the first full night of rest in months. I wake to the feel of another body on my own, I'm not surprised to find out it's both Kyo-nii and Kyoko. A quick look around tells me where Ryohei-nii and Mitsuri-kun are. Ryohei is slung on Kyoko's stomach with Mitsuri trapped between them trapped by two pairs of arms, warmth settles in my chest and I fall back to sleep. My dreams are filled with crashing waves, and laughter.

* * *

 **HopperCodelyoko -** Thank you for all of that. I appreciate it- a draft was posted instead of the actual chapter. I don't exactly label my files in an organized way when they're just drafts and that creates some chaos whenever I ask my friends to go through them. Ghoul-kun was Yamato/Takashi- his "name" was given due Suyin's inability to quickly remember names- instead of remembering names she latches onto the most prominent features of the person or one of the first associated words she hears from others. Yamato has a bit of a fixation on American media atm, and as Suyin ages, the memories/impressions of her past life leaks through (more detail later in the story). Lastly, I was hoping to paint Namori as a town in need of reform. It's safe- but arguable. The police chief is often out on outside business/ (again more revealed later). And quite simply some facilities have some very questionable staffing, Namori is one of those places as of now. And yeah, this is unbetaed.

 **Kyuubi Kuroba-** Thanks, I hadn't noticed that and I am really questioning how I didn't. Hopefully, it's been fixed with all the revisions.

 **[Author's Note] 7/18/18**

Okay, wow I did not expect the span between chapters to be this long, but as had put it the last update was a bit odd. It was written in third person and it wasn't very flushed out. On the day "I" posted it, I had a friend post as I had received a call about a family matter. Well, in short, there was a death in my family, and because of cultural proceedings and academic reasons I couldn't really check nor update anything. My friend ended up posting the wrong chapter (she posted the draft.) and as FF is a time sensitive document holder the actual one was deleted. As I was virtually working off memory alone I just rewrote from what I could remember. (I finally moved all my files onto google docs this month)

The other chapters have over gone another read over and the order of the scenes may've changed, and some scenes have been added in. I strongly recommend going back and rereading as some of the plot has been reworked, and some of the planned chapters could be confusing without the data. It's mostly new scenes to fill in some holes, character development/relationship development.

I can't guarantee any updates, but as of now I have another chapter near completion, another mapped out, and the next three more or less planned but are subject to change on whims. The storyline is twisting in my mind and the plan needs to be reworked. A few things have been finalized though, Suyin's relations to Kyo-nii & co., romance options, and schooling. Kyoya will have a future chapter- hopefully soon (it's planned for the chapter after the next)

Ch. 10 was supposed to be posted alongside all of this but due to some difficulties, and some ideological divergences it'll be held back. I am hoping to get it up in the next week or so. Sorry, that the timeline hasn't progressed from this point, but I hope the new content/backstory/clean up is enough to satiate you guys.

Well, that's it, I hope you guys are enjoying the summer (if you're out of school), thanks for reading!

Honestly, IK i'm going to redo this ch. it's about 2am and I have no idea why I chose to post- besides me being really guilty about not updating.

* * *

 **Completed: 4/1/18**

 **Revised #1: 7/19/18**


End file.
